Escondámonos tras las sombras
by zavarce75
Summary: Desperté con dolor de cabeza y mareada por tanto alcohol, abrí mis ojos al sentir besos en mi cuello, sonreí como idiota, y entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, haciendo que diera un brinco de sorpresa al darme cuenta quien era el dueño de esos suaves labios sobre mi cuello, me gire y ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor.
1. Comienzo de una noche larga

Bella Pov

Me llamo Bella Swan, soy la típica chica nerd y anti-social de la universidad, tengo 21 años y estoy por terminar mi segundo semestre en medicina, al igual mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Él y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, crecimos juntos y estudiamos lo mismo. Aunque creo que en nuestra relación, aplica lo de "polos opuestos se atraen", él es estudioso y le importa mucho su carrera, no quiere decepcionar a sus padres y yo también soy dedicada, pero en lo que nos volvemos completamente diferentes es a la hora de socializar, él cada fin de semana tiene una fiesta que termina en la madrugada y yo, bueno yo paso por él a altas horas de la madrugada de un domingo, porque esta cayéndose de borracho y no puede manejar, mientras yo prefiero leer durante toda la tarde de un sábado, las únicas veces que no paso por él, es porque en medio de la fiesta conoció a alguna chica completamente dispuesta y apuntada para entrar en la lista de las mujeres que han pasado por la cama del gran dios del sexo Edward Cullen, claro que esto no lo invente yo, eso salió de alguna mente enferma de la universidad, pero aun así es muy divertido ir por los pasillo y cada 15 metros toparte con alguien que tiene una buena historia real o ficticia de la noche que paso con Ed, yo evito pensar en él de esa forma, somos amigos desde hace tanto que sería muy extraño. Aun así con todas nuestras diferencias, lo quiero como a nadie, y sé que eso nunca va a cambiar.

Edward Pov

Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy algo así como él chico fiestero de la universidad, estoy estudiando medicina junto a mi mejor amiga Bella, ella es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan inocente, ella es todo para mí, cada día que paso a su lado me enamoro más de ella, así es, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, no sé cuando mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar ni cuanto más voy a soportar estar a su lado sin decirle todo lo que siento. Sé que tal vez ella no me rechace, pero aun así el miedo siempre está ahí, no quiero perderla, no quiero que de un día a otro ella me evite porque la incomodo o algo así, algo que estoy dispuesto a cambiar es como ella me ve, digamos que tengo fama de ser un mujeriego, y no puedo negar que en su tiempo lo fui, pero es algo que no podía evitar, buscaba algo para llenar ese espacio vacío en mi corazón, después me di cuenta de lo que me faltaba, era ella, quería que fuera mía, no solo como una amiga, sino más bien, que fuéramos todo, por eso mismo quiero cambiar su manera de verme, quiero que me vea como un posible candidato.

Bella Pov

Al final del semestre siempre suelo escuchar que todo se van a una gran fiesta para los que terminamos el semestre, yo nunca eh asistido pero tengo ganas de divertirme, de entrar a ese loco mundo en el que después de un par de tragos te sientes el rey del mundo y te sinceras con todos, y para eso le pediré a mi mejor amigo que me acompañe, está bien, quiero romper mi aburrida y cotidiana vida, pero no quiero despertar al siguiente día en la cama de un extraño, o tirada en un baldío, y sé que mi Ed me cuidara toda la noche y no dejara que nada me pase, así que justo ahora voy rumbo a su departamento, ahí quedamos de vernos para irnos de ahí al antro donde se festeja la fiesta de final de semestre. Ya que hoy era como la anti-Bella, me quise poner algo que me hiciera sentir sexy y bonita, así que compre un vestido color azul ceñido y con la espalda abierta, me llega arriba de las rodillas, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, color crema con agujetas, el cabello suelto y con toque natural, el maquillaje es sencillo. Cerca de las 8 de la noche, iba llegando al apartamento de Edward, él me había pedido pasar por mí, pero eso me hizo pensar que eso parecería una cita, y no quiero que nuestra amistad pase por ese tipo de cosas incomodas, no quiero que algo así la eche a perder, lo amo demasiado para poder perderlo. Al final estacione mi auto frente a su departamento y subí hasta su piso, toque la puerta y espere, lo escuche gritar y minutos después apareció frente a mí con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, y una chamarra de piel negra, eso despertó mi libido, se veía tan sexy, por primera vez en mi vida, vi lo que volvía a todas las chicas de gelatina, sentía mi mandíbula por los suelos, entonces me di cuenta y reaccione, me sonroje levemente y sonreí, para mi sorpresa, él estaba igual o peor que yo, mirándome con lujuria, eso me hizo sonrojar aun más, hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y carraspeo la garganta.

-Mmmm Hola-le digo con nerviosismo.

-Hola. Te vez…Sexy, dios Bella te vez… wow-dice con la voz ronca, eso es saber subirle el autoestima a una chica como yo, le sonrió aun más sonrojada.

-Gracias. Tú también te vez bien.

-Creo que hoy tendré que espantar a muchos idiotas que estoy seguro van a andar tras de ti.

-No me interesa salir con idiotas.

-Eso no evita que se acerquen.

-Por eso te llevo conmigo, para que cuides que esos idiotas no se me acerquen.

-De eso no te debes preocupar, los mantendré alejados de Mi Chica-dice mientras llegamos al Volvo, me abre la puerta de pasajero y mientras subo, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras "Mi Chica", eso que quiere decir, no le doy mayor importancia, él siempre ha sido sobreprotector conmigo, solo me tomo por sorpresa, todo el camino hasta el antro, llegamos alrededor de las 9:30 al lugar, hay una fila enorme para entrar, Edward toma mi mano y habla con el de seguridad, después de unos minutos nos deja entrar sin más, Ed me lleva a una mesa, no suelta mi mano en todo el camino, y donde nuestras manos se unen siento electricidad y eso me recorre todo el brazo, llegamos a la mesa y me acomoda la silla. Me mira con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me da un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-me pregunta al oído, lo que manda un cosquilleo por todo mi cuello, asiento con la cabeza, él camina hasta la barra, dejándome sola en la mesa. De pronto un tipo que me parecía haber visto un par de veces en la Universidad, me miraba muy extraño, de una forma que me hacía sentir asqueada, lo mire mal, y gire el rostro estirándome para ver si Edward ya venía.

-Hola preciosa-dice el tipo rubio con cara de imbécil, lo ignore intentando que él captara la idea, de que no era bien recibido-Ya veo, mira con ignorarme no logras nada, así que porque no me acompañas-me dice mientras toma mi brazo, jalándome hacía él, forcejeo para que me suelte.

-Suéltame idiota-le grito enojada.

-Anda preciosa, sé que te mueres porque te lleve a un lugar apartado y te haga sentir como nunca-eso me lleno de asco y miedo a que me hiciera algo.

-Ya te dije que me sueltes, no quiero nada de ti-le grito desesperada, él sonríe como idiota y toma mi brazo aun con más fuerza, estoy segura de que eso dejara marca.

-Te dijo que la soltaras-en ese momento Edward llega y me toma de la cintura, zafando mi brazo de las manos del rubio pervertido, me gire y lo mire a la cara, me escondí en su pecho al notar que él miraba fijamente al imbécil, él me abrazo fuertemente con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Oye tranquilo, solo quería llevar a la señorita a bailar.

-Escúchame maldito, te vuelves a acercar a ella y te juro que te parto la cara-dice Edward con un tono tan amenazador que hasta a mí me sorprende.

-Me voy. Adiós preciosa.-dice con tono sínico, entonces escucho un fuerte golpe, me giro y miro al tipo en el suelo y a Edward sosteniéndome con un brazo por la cintura, y mirando furiosamente al tipo tirado, no me gustaba que él se peleara pero eh de admitir que ver al sínico en el suelo me hizo sentir mejor. Tome la mano de Edward, entrelazando nuestros dedos, él se gira hacía mí y me mira impaciente, me rodea con sus brazos sosteniéndome fuertemente, me siento segura en sus brazos y tenerlo así de cerca hace que me estremezca de pies a cabeza, me dejo llevar por ese mar de sensaciones nuevas.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta levantándome la cara por el mentón y mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Sí-respondo casi en un susurro-Vamos a tomarnos nuestras bebidas, no quiero que esto nos arruine la noche, quiero divertirme y pasarla bien contigo.

-Bien, vamos-me abraza con un solo brazo y me lleva hasta la mesa de nuevo, nos sentamos y comenzamos a tomar, luego de un par de cervezas me siento como liberada, me invita a bailar y acepto gustosa, la música está muy alta pero me importa un bledo, él me sostiene con fuerza, me vuelvo fuego bajos sus manos, entonces las cosas pasan muy rápido, de pronto estamos sobre una mesa bailando, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios llegué aquí, pero sigo teniendo a Edward conmigo, unas copas después, las cosas se ponen más intensas, toda la gente empieza a empujarse, al parecer la policía venía hacía acá, Edward tomo mi mano fuertemente y corrimos con sonrisas cómplices fuera del lugar, llegamos a la cera, paramos un taxi y pedimos que nos llevara a su departamento.


	2. Nuestra primera vez

**Bella Pov**

Entre tropezones llegamos hasta su apartamento, era casi media noche, y estábamos muertos de risa, estaba más que borracha y él supongo que igual, no dejaba de sostenerme por la cintura con posesión y de alguna forma se sentía realmente bien, frente a la puerta de su departamento de pronto casi me caigo y él aun con la poca agilidad que tenía por tanto alcohol, me sostuvo quedamos justo frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos, vi como sus ojos se volvían negros y mandaban llamas a mi cuerpo, se acerco más y me beso con tanta pasión y deseo y con ese deje tierno que me volvió loca, deje que sus labios me llevaran al mismo paraíso, comenzó a buscar sus llaves para entrar mientras aun me besaba, era consciente de que tal vez esto estaba completamente mal, pero no quería que se separara de mí, era como magnetismo, pase mis manos por sus hombros y poco a poco subí hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello jalando su cabello, sacándole un sonoro gemido, en ese momento sentí como la puerta se abría y ambos entramos besándonos desesperadamente, tiro las llaves por algún lado, y con el pie cerró la puerta, me tenía pegada a él, tanto que ni un alfiler entraría entre nosotros, gemíamos en la boca del otro, sus manos comenzaron a viajar de mi cintura a mi cadera, hasta que subieron hasta el cierre de mi vestido lo bajo lentamente, torturándome y haciendo que por donde pasaban sus manos quedara una llama que se propago por todo mi cuerpo, finalmente lo bajo por completo y lo soltó alejándose de mí y dejando caer el vestido al suelo, me veía recorriéndome con los ojos, observando cada detalle de mí, me sonroje, tal vez no era lo que esperaba, agache la cabeza mirando mi vestido en el suelo, pensé en recogerlo y ponerlo en su sitio pero antes de que la idea se convirtiera en acción, él me rodeo el cuerpo con fuertes brazos, alzo mi cara haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa-dijo en un susurro, y lentamente beso mis labios, me deje ir de nuevo, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y él me levanto impulsándome para subirme a su cintura, lo hice sin pensar y me comenzó a caminar por el lugar, mis zapatos cayeron al suelo, le quite la chamarra de cuero, solo era consciente de que cosas caían al suelo, llegamos a su cuarto y me recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre mí, el aire me faltaba y a él también pero solo soltó mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, deje que me besara como quisiera aunque eso fuera a dejar una gran marca roja ahí, no sabía si era el alcohol o que quería que todo supieran que él me marco como suya, pero quería que lo hiciera. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y se la quite por completo, seguimos besándonos acariciando cada parte de piel visible que quedaba a la vista, él paso sus brazos por detrás de mí para desabrochar el sostén sin tirantes que llevaba puesto, dejando mis senos libres ante él, sentía su pecho rozando el mío y la electricidad me recorrió completa, poso su mano sobre uno de mis pechos y comenzó a amasarlo con suavidad provocando gemidos bastante altos en mí, baje mis manos tocando todo su pecho, hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche y comencé a bajarlo, no alcanzaba a quitárselo completo, él se dio cuenta así que se levanto y se quito los zapatos, calcetines y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxers, y volvió a colocarse sobre mí, uniendo sus labios a los míos, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, y su boca dejo la mía para comenzar a bajar y dejar un camino de besos por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, que subía y baja acelerado, comenzó a besar uno de mis senos alrededor del pezón, hasta que lo introdujo en su boca por completo, jugando con su lengua, y mis jadeos se hicieron más altos, él con sus manos levanto mis piernas para que lo rodeara con ellas, lo hice y nuestros sexos se rozaron atreves de la tela, sacándonos gemidos sonoros, después de un largo rato entretenido en mis pechos, por fin volvió a mis labios que lo llamaban a gritos, los tenía rojos e hinchados pero me importaba un bledo, de pronto comenzó a bajar mis bragas, me sentí un poco avergonzada, al pensar en con quien estaba, era mi mejor amigo, mi Edward, el chico con el que crecí, él que sabe todo de mí, esto seguro cambiara nuestra relación para siempre, pero había algo dentro de mí que me daba la seguridad para seguir como si eso que fuera a pasar sería algo bueno, quede desnuda completamente ante él, y me miro a los ojo, como preguntado si quería seguir, comencé a bajar sus bóxers, para darle una clara respuesta, sonrió torcido, volviéndome gelatina, así quedamos ambos desnudos besándonos con demencia, se comenzó a introducir en mí, lentamente como si fuera la primera vez, un espiral de deseo y necesidad me recorría completa, comenzó un vaivén al principio lento, pero yo quería más.

-Más rápido Edward-le dije en voz entrecortada. Él sonrió y comenzó a ir más rápido.

-Lo que pidas bonita.

Estaba sudada, tenía tanto calor, y aun así no podía imaginar nada mejor que esto, jamás me había sentido tan bien en mi vida. Después de un par de estocadas más ambos llegamos al clímax, quedo sobre mí, vaciándose dentro de mí, ambos intentando recuperar el aire, levanto el rostro, y me miro con una sonrisa que me expresaba tantas cosas, le sonreí y él me respondió con un beso, y de pronto estaba lista para una segunda ronda.

Desperté con dolor de cabeza y mareada por tanto alcohol, abrí mis ojos al sentir besos en mi cuello, sonreí como idiota, y entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, haciendo que diera un brinco de sorpresa al darme cuenta quien era el dueño de esos suaves labios sobre mi cuello, me gire y ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, me puse roja de vergüenza, no tenía idea de que pasaría pero mi mayor miedo era perderlo, ahora que habíamos una fina línea entre la amistad y algo más, no podríamos volver atrás y sinceramente no quería hacerlo.


	3. Todo termina

**Bella Pov**

Enrede la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo, tapándome desesperadamente, Edward parecía perdido pues cuando me levante de un salto de la cama casi hago que se caiga, se levanto de la cama mirándome como si estuviera loca. No es que me asustara al estar así de cerca, eso sería una gran estupidez, teniendo en cuenta lo que ayer, fue algo así como por instinto.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Edward con evidente sorpresa.

-Lo siento-dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la cama, aun con la sabana bien amarrada a mi cuerpo. Él se acerco, rodeo la cama y se sentó a mi lado, paso su brazo por mis hombros, pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Tranquila-así estuvimos un rato, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio-¿Por qué te asustaste?-pregunto con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

-No fue eso. Es solo que, todo lo que paso a noche vino a mente de golpe y fue más como la sorpresa, nada más.

-Entonces… digo…. Quieres que hablemos de esto.

-No lo sé-suspiro fuertemente-Edward, no quiero que esto haga que nos separemos, fue una noche de alcohol y nos dejamos llevar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo… creo que lo mejor sería que lo olvidáramos.

-¡NO!-eso me sorprendió y bastante, Edward se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro pasando sus manos por su cabello, estaba estresado, conocía ese gesto más que bien.

-Edward cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-me dijo casi en un grito, eso me sorprendió él jamás me hablaba así, recogí mis piernas y queda hecha un ovillo en medio de la cama, mirándolo entre asustada y sorprendida-Es que no vez, esto es algo que no se puede olvidar así como así, y sin mencionar que no quiero hacerlo. Yo estoy enamorado de ti Bella, es que no lo vez, no te das cuenta.

-Edward-lo llame, sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, y hicieron que mi corazón palpitara más rápido, pero el miedo me controlaba no podía decir nada más y él seguía dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-Oh ya sé que es lo que pasa, sigues enamorada de ese chucho, bueno para nada con el perdiste la virginidad no es así Isabella-me grito, no podía creer que justo ahora sacara eso a relucir, él no era mi Edward.

-Edward-lo llame con la voz ahogada, pero él me ignoro seguía dando vueltas por la habitación. Finalmente me miro se acerco y me vio directamente a los ojos, yo estaba asustada ante su reacción, no esperaba que se enojara así, en realidad, eso de olvidar todo y seguir, lo dije para quitarle importancia a esto, aunque por dentro quisiera haberle dado mil respuestas diferentes, pero tenía miedo a que si yo daba cualquiera de esas respuestas las cosas entre nosotros se volvieran incomodas, si lo perdía, si él se alejaba de mí, yo me desmoronaría por completo, de pronto las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos desesperadamente, sollozos fuertes se escuchaban en la habitación, estaba molesta con él, no tenía ningún derecho de hacerme sentir mal, yo solo quería que nuestra amistad no se viera afectada, pero de alguna extraña manera termine molestándolo, y se sentía horrible que me gritara, me zafe de su agarre, me levante de la cama y corrí a encerrarme en el baño, donde me deje caer al suelo, llorando fuertemente, esto es lo que quería evitar.

-¡Bella!-dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjame-le grite de vuelta.

-Bella por favor, lo siento no quise gritarte, no quise decir eso-su voz sonaba sincera, y también se escucha triste me calme un poco y abrí la puerta, él estaba sentado en la cama mirando al suelo, en cuanto me vio se levanto y se acerco a mí, me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a él fuertemente, beso mi cabeza y así pude relajarme en sus brazos, no quería estar en otro lado, me di cuenta de que ese era mi lugar en el mundo, no sé como no lo pude ver antes, lo quiero y lo necesito.

-Edward…

-Shhh, tranquila. Yo… no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo, entiendo que haya sido solo por causa del alcohol, aunque para serte sincero, para mí no fue así.

-Edward…

-Pero eso no importa, yo entiendo que tú no me veas así. Solo quiero pedirte tiempo para poder superar lo que siento por ti, necesito que me des un espacio para mí, para poder seguir adelante-me soltó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, yo no quería que se alejara de mí y mucho menos ahora, y saber que él me correspondería.

-Pero yo no quiero eso-dije en un susurro, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos, me acerque a él de nuevo abrazándolo por la espalda-Por favor no te alejes de mí-le dije con miedo a la respuesta.

-Sabes que no me alejaría de ti, nunca-me dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre las mías que lo mantenían fuertemente pegado a mí, no quería que se fuera, sentía que si lo soltaba lo perdería para siempre-Pero ahora necesito que entiendas que lo mejor es estar separados por un tiempo, para poder olvidar todo esto.

-No quiero olvidar nada. Yo quiero estar contigo, no que te alejes y te vayas de mí lado.

-Bella eso solo lo dices por miedo a que nuestra amistad se acabe pero eso no va a pasar. Te lo juro, intento soltarse de mi agarre pero yo lo hice más fuerte.

-No es eso Edward, yo enserio quiero estar contigo.

-Bella por favor-dijo soltando mi agarre.

-No-dije cuando las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y el miedo a perderlo me llego de golpe.

-No llores bonita.

-Entonces no te alejes de mí.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

-No es verdad.-le grite con enojo.

-Sí lo es-me dijo dándome la espalda.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres-le dije ya llena de rabia, si bien ahora me estaba muriendo por dentro, prefería eso a rogarle a alguien que no está dispuesto a luchar por mí. Así esa persona sea mi mejor amigo, así que enojada tome toda mi ropa y entre al baño de nuevo, me vestí, me lave la cara y frente al espejo pude ver los chupetones que tenía en el cuello, suspire y acomode mi cabello para que no se notaran, salí del baño, Edward estaba al otro lado de la cama ya vestido y mirándome con total tristeza en sus ojos, no me importo, lo que menos quería ahora era verlo, tome mis zapatos, me los puse y salí de su cuarto, escuche sus pasos detrás de mí, no entendía su punto, si no quería estar conmigo para qué demonios me seguía, busque mi bolso, lo encontré y busque las llaves de mi auto, lo ignoraba, no quería nada de él.

-Bella-dijo con un tono de voz que me rompía el corazón pero no podía romperme de nuevo. Así que lo ignore, camine hasta la puerta y él tomo mi brazo girándome para verlo-No te puedes ir así.

-Claro que puedo, ahora suéltame.

-Bella por favor entiéndeme.

-Suéltame Edward.

-Bella.

-No Edward, no quiero entenderte y me importa un reverendo comino si necesitas tiempo, es más sabes que, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, porque ahora no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, ni a dirigirme la palabra, nuestra amistad paso a la historia.

-Bella por favor.

-Suéltame Edward. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Isabella deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda.

-Me comporto como quiera, ahora suéltame-se notaba su desesperación, pero yo no me iba a quebrar, no ahora, mi corazón está completamente roto y es su culpa, no quiso escucharme, bien pues ahora ya no me interesa que lo haga. Me soltó y sin más salí de su apartamento, apenas llegue a mi auto comencé a llorar, no entendía que había pasado, pero sin duda estaba destruida.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo nos peleamos, ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de lado su orgullo y pedir perdón, ninguno de los dos nos buscamos, no habíamos hablado desde ese horrible día y cada día que pasaba mi corazón se rompía más, ahora él andaba para todos lados con una chica llamada Charlotte. Vaya que su amor por mí se desvaneció rápido, solo necesito un nuevo par de senos para olvidarme, la primera vez que los vi, casi me tiro a llorar pero luego de hacerme la fuerte por tanto tiempo finalmente me desmorone, apenas llegue a mi apartamento, acababa de ver la cosa más horrible que podía pasarme, la punta del iceberg, acababa de ver a Charlotte y a Edward besándose en el volvo de él, y solo dios sabe cuánto me dolió, no pude volver a clases, porque justo en ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me vio salir corriendo, me vio soltar las primeras lagrimas, no podía creer que él pudiera haber seguido con su vida tan rápida y fácilmente. Una vez más comprobaba que ese chico ya no era mi mejor amigo, porque el Edward que conocía nunca me habría lastimado de esa manera.

**Edward Pov**

Después de la horrible pelea que tuvimos las cosas entre nosotros dieron un total giro, ella me ignoraba, yo la ignoraba y cada día odiaba más a mi orgullo porque, por él no podía ir hasta su departamento y pedirle perdón, en estas dos semanas mi apoyo fue una chica que conocí en la facultad, su nombre era Charlotte, era guapa pero no se comparaba con Bella, sabía que Charlotte quería algo más conmigo pero yo no quería nada con nadie que no fuera Bella, y lo peor de todo es que sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza cada tanto, y me hacía siempre la misma pregunta y si ¿lo que decía era verdad?, no quería creer que lo que me dijo antes de enojarse tanto fuera real, porque si así era, yo era el estúpido más grande de este planeta, justo ahora estaríamos juntos, y podría traerla de la mano por todo el campus, y no la extrañaría tanto como en este momento. Una mañana Charlotte me pidió que pasara por ella a su casa, lo hice porque le debía mucho, llegamos a la Universidad, estaba por bajar del coche cuando me gire para despedirme de Charlotte ella unió nuestros labios, me tomo por sorpresa y por primera vez en mi vida, rechace los labios de una chica como ella, simplemente no se sentía correcto, más bien me sentía como si estuviera siéndole infiel a ella, a mi bonita, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar a Charlotte pero ella cada vez se pegaba más a mí, entonces la vi, ahí parada en la acera, mirándonos con los ojos llorosos, empuje a Charlotte, sin importarme nada baje del auto eh intente alcanzarla pero no lo logre, ella se fue de universidad, regrese hasta el coche y le pedí a Charlotte que no volviera a hacer eso, y que bajara de mi auto, penas lo hizo pise el acelerador, tenía que arreglar esto.

Estaba justo frente a su edificio, pero simplemente mis piernas no se movían sentía miedo, miedo a su rechazo, a que no me creyera, a que me odiara aun más, porque ahí en sus bonitos y expresivos pude ver lo que estuve intentando negarme a creer durante tanto tiempo, ella de verdad me quería, no como un amigo, era algo más y sin duda eso que vio la lastimo, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que le diría ni que haría si ella me odiaba el resto de su vida, y así mi temor gano la batalla, no pude bajarme del estúpido carro, así que después de casi una hora afuera me fui, llegue a mi apartamento y me sentía enojado, no podía comprenderme, ella debía estar pensando lo peor de mí y yo no tuve los pantalones como para ir y arreglar las cosas.

Esa semana si era posible, Bella me ignoro aun más, antes nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, ahora nada, lo de Charlotte quedo para mí en el pasado aunque le deje en claro a esa chica que yo no la veía de esa forma y que nuestra amistad no podía seguir, ese día había sido igual a todos desde que Bella se alejo de mí, monótono, nada valía la pena, nada me importaba, así que decidí que tenía que arreglar las cosas, me arme de valor, salimos de la última clase y la vi caminar hasta su coche, iba por medio camino, yo estaba decidido a hablar con ella, de pronto sus llaves cayeron al suelo, ella se agacho y un chico se agacho con ella, de pronto vi como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba, me acerque a ellos un poco más y me di cuenta del porque, era él, ese tipo que la lastimo hace tanto tiempo, el maldito de Jacob Black.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Edward Pov**

Ese chico había sido su mal durante muchos años, muchas veces le dije que esa relación no era buena para ella, que poco a poco dejaba de ser la hermosa y tierna joven que conocía, pero ella estaba profundamente enamorada del tipo, así que se negaba a creer las cosas, después de casi 2 años de relación el tipo la convenció de que era el momento para dar el siguiente paso, Bella era inocente y en realidad pensaba que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, así que lo hizo. Después él chico al parecer perdió el interés y la dejo, pero justo ese día, Bella y yo lo vimos con una chica de melena rubia en la plaza, platicando felizmente y luego de la nada comenzaron a besarse, ella lloro mucho, sufrió por un largo tiempo, pero en todo ese trascurso, estuve con ella, la levante y la ayude a salir adelante. Creo que en ese momento fue cuando mis sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, verla tan indefensa saco en mí la necesidad de protegerla, no lo vi en su momento pero después me di cuenta de que cada día que pasaba con ella me sentía feliz, pleno y completo, cuando no la veía por largo tiempo me sentía como monótono.

Bella seguía ahí parada con su cuerpo tensado y se notaba en su postura lo nerviosa que estaba, sabía que estaba por romperse, así que sin importarme nada, me acerque pase mi brazo por su cintura y la pegue a mí, ella se giro y me miro con cara de susto, estaba pálida parecía haber visto un fantasma, pero pude sentir como en cuanto me vio y se dio cuenta quien era, su cuerpo se relajo, no sabía precisamente que hacer, así que improvise, me acerque a ella lentamente y bese sus labios, tímidamente me respondió, había olvidado los suaves que eran sus labios y lo bien que se amoldaban a los míos, para mi sorpresa ella no me aparto parecía bastante cómoda y yo era feliz teniéndola en mis brazos aunque fuera una simple mentira.

-Hola amor-le dije después de separarnos, ella me miraba sonrojada y con una tierna mirada que hizo a mi corazón latir desbocado.

-Hola-me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Te estaba buscando, pero te me perdiste en el camino.

-Yo…-parecía buscar una respuesta en mi rostro, al parecer la encontró pues me miraba con total confianza y con cierto brillo en sus ojos-lo siento, no te vi.

Mi plan era que el tipo viera que ella no estaba sola, que había podido seguir sin él y que no tenía oportunidad con ella de nuevo.

-No te preocupes-entonces gire mi rostro para ver al chucho que seguía ahí sin decir nada, él sabía quién era, me conocía y sabía que no dejaría que le tocara ni un pelo a Bella y mucho menos si ahora ella era mi "novia"-Jacob-le dije con rabia.

-Edward-me dijo con evidente sorpresa, mirando mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella-No sabía que ustedes…bueno ya saben.

-Sí, Bella y yo somos pareja.

-Wow, debo decir que es muy…inesperado.

-Que puedo decir-le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y pegando más a mí a Bella, volví mi rostro hacía ella-¿Nos vamos hermosa?-le pregunto con dulzura, ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí vamos-se gira hacía Jacob-Adiós-le dice secamente, pero puedo notar cierta nostalgia en voz, y un miedo inminente a pensar en que tal vez ella aun sentía algo por él. Caminamos hasta mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y luego le di la vuelta al Volvo para entrar, llegamos 20 minutos después a su apartamento, ambos íbamos en silencio, la seguí hasta la puerta de su apartamento, no quería dejarla sola, sabía que era fuerte pero aun así todos tenemos algo que nos hace quebrarnos. Entramos y ella seguía sin decir nada, nos sentamos en sillón y ella solo miraba a la nada, parecía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Bella?-la llame, pero ella no dijo nada-¿Bella, estás bien?-le pregunte, mientras tomaba su mano, ella giro su rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

-No debiste hacer eso, si tu novia se entera…-pero no la deje continuar.

-Bella yo no tengo novia.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que es Charlotte?

-Ella era una amiga, ya no somos nada.

-Porque me mientes-me grito y se levanto del sillón-Si yo misma te vi besándote con ella en tu auto. Que rápido olvidaste todo lo que me dijiste, superaste muy fácil todo tu "amor" por mí.

-Bella yo sé que eso se podría confundir, pero te juro que no fue nada. Ella me beso, no sé porque creyó que le correspondería, nuca le di a entender eso.-me levante y me acerque a ella, rodee su pase un brazo por su cintura y acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre-Bella yo nunca podré superar mi amor por ti-ella bufo-a la única chica que me muero por besar todo el tiempo es a ti, me encantaría presumir que eres mía, que todo lo que le dije a Jacob fuera verdad.-me miro con ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Edward…-me dijo en un susurro, entonces la bese, fue tierno y dulce, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y fue una explosión de sentimientos, parecían reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo, sus manos se posaron alrededor de mi cuello, y yo baje mis manos hasta su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pegue mí frente a la suya, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bella, yo…enserio quiero intentarlo. Y sé que tú sientes algo por mí, enserio quiero que me aceptes y que nos demos una oportunidad.

-Yo no lo sé…Tengo miedo de que si hacemos eso, y luego no funciona, nuestra amistad se acabara y yo no puedo estar sin ti, estas semanas han sido muy duras y yo…

-Bella, tú ¿me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero.

-No, me refiero a ¿me quieres como algo más que un amigo?

-Yo…sí-dice en un susurro.

-Yo también a ti. Nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales, sabemos todo el uno del otro, lo hemos hecho y no sé tú pero después de eso no podría estar así con nadie más, simplemente quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte sentir todo esto que siento cada vez que te veo. Me harías el honor de ser mi novia.

-Sí-me dice con dulzura y me sonríe con ese lindo sonrojo que la caracteriza, sonrió y le beso, ahora puedo gritarle al mundo que es mía, y que estamos juntos.

-Te quiero mi Bella-le diría te amo son ningún problema, pero tal vez, lo mejor sea ir despacio y no apresurar las cosas.

-Te quiero Edward.


	5. Escondamonos

**Bella Pov**

Nunca había sido una chica que sintiera la necesidad de expresar mis sentimientos, pero con Edward quería gritarle todo lo que me hacía sentir, quería que todos supieran que estábamos juntos y que nada nos iba a separar. El único problema en mi situación es que simplemente no podía hacerlo, yo y Edward tenemos toda una vida de conocernos y somos los mejores amigos, pero para poder llegar a serlo, tuvimos que escondernos de nuestras familias. Nuestras madres durante la secundaria eran amigas, y nuestros padres se conocieron cuando empezaron a salir los cuatro, en ese momento todo era perfecto, el único problema es que nuestras familias son las más reconocidas en el país, tienen grandes empresas que, para nuestra desgracia, son rivales, Esme y René eran las próximas en dirigir la empresa, pero nuestros abuelos no creían que una mujer pudiera con esos trabajos, así que decidieron casarlas para que sus maridos pudieran manejar la empresa. Ellos sabían de la amistad de ambas pero lograron que ellas se pelearan a tal grado que desde hace más de 25 años no se hablan, así que nosotros no teníamos ni siquiera una oportunidad para que lo nuestro llegara más allá, a lo más que podíamos acceder es a un noviazgo, nuestras familias nunca aceptaron del todo nuestra amistad, mucho menos que fuéramos pareja, pero ahora mismo, entre sus brazos, mirando su perfecto y angelical rostro mientras duerme, no puedo ni pensar en que todo terminara en algún momento.

Llevaba una hora repasando todo en mi cabeza, después de que vino hasta aquí conmigo, desde que llego a rescatarme de Jacob y me presento como su novia, como me trajo hasta mi departamento y me explico cómo habían las cosas entre él y Charlotte, hasta ese momento en que pidió que fuéramos novios y la forma en que me beso, haciendo que todo lo malo se evaporara de mi vida, que olvidara el pequeño detalle de nuestras familias, y como me hizo el amor de nuevo. Él me mantiene fuertemente aferrada a su pecho, nuestras piernas están entrelazadas, parece tan tranquilo, estiro mi cuello para alcanzar a ver el reloj que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche, es casi media noche, de pronto comienza a removerse y poco a poco abre los ojos, me mira con una bonita sonrisa, se acerca y me besa tiernamente.

-Hola bonita-me dice mientras me estrecha más cerca de su pecho.

-Hola-le digo con un leve sonrojo, pero aun así nota el tono de mi voz, no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de perderlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto con miedo, mientras me levantaba el rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Nada-le dije intentando sonar sincera.

-Bella-me dijo con tono de amenaza.

-Está bien-suspire-Yo… estaba pensando en nosotros.

-¿Y?

-Edward… yo… es que no te das cuenta de que esto no puede ser.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Nuestras familias nunca lo permitirán. Si esto llega a oídos de nuestros padres, nos van a separar… y yo no podría con algo así…-comencé a sollozar y él me abrazo, sentándome en su regazo.

-Nena, tranquila. Yo no voy a permitir que nos separen. Te lo prometo-dice intentando secar mis lágrimas.

-No. Tu sabes que si nuestros padres se enterar, nada ni nadie los va a detener para separarnos.

-Bella, Bella. Mira si lo que te preocupa es que ellos se enteren, lo que podemos hacer es evitar que lo hagan.

-¿Cómo? Sí en cuanto nos vean juntos comenzaran a sacarnos fotos y estaremos en todas las revistas del país, porque nuestros padres son grandes empresarios. Tarde que temprano lo van a descubrir.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es, escondernos.

-¿Escondernos?

-Sí, no nos vamos a separar, por algo así. Lo que haremos es guardar esto que sentimos solo para nosotros, nos amaremos a escondidas, si eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para estar juntos lo haremos.

-Pero…

-Hey, confía en mí, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo. Me prometes que esto funcionara.

-Eso espero. Mira todo el mundo está acostumbrado a vernos juntos, así que no será raro que nos vean saliendo, pero aun así hay que tener cuidado con nuestras muestras de afecto.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Bueno, no podré besarte en medio de la calle como quisiera hacerlo, no podremos decirle al mundo que nos queremos como quisiéramos pero al final estaremos juntos, y eso es lo que más importa.

-Te quiero-le dije con la voz aun entrecortada por haber llorado, lo abrazo por el cuello y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, él me sostiene por la cintura y lentamente nos vuelve a recontar en la cama, nos miramos a los ojos, diciéndonos todo sin emitir ningún sonido, tal vez esto sea una locura, pero vale la pena por estar a su lado. No puedo mentir diciendo que es justo lo que quiero, porque no es así, lo que más deseo es gritarle al mundo que es mío, en especial a Charlotte y a Jacob, pero confío en él y en que estaremos bien juntos. Se acerco lentamente a mis labios y me beso tiernamente, con esa nota de deseo, me atrajo a su cuerpo, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hale su cabello, un gemido salió de su garganta y eso me enciende, poco a poco me subo sobre su cuerpo quedando con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, él se recuesta sobre su espalda y aprieta mis muslos con suavidad, subía y bajaba sus manos a lo largo de mis costados, comenzó a sacar mi playera de tirantes de mi pijama, dejándome desnuda de la parte de arriba.

**Edward Pov.**

Se siente como el mismo paraíso tener a mi Bella en mis brazos escuchándola gemir y poder tocar su cuerpo, sentir la electricidad que corre por todo mi cuerpo con cada roce de su piel con la mía. Se sentía tan bien que fuera mía.

La acerque a mí por la espalda, pegando su pecho al mío, y me gire quedando sobre ella, cuidando que mi peso no cayera sobre ella. Baje por su cuello besando detrás de su oreja, y dejando un chupetón ahí, justo donde quedaba la pequeña marca del anterior, baje por el valle de sus senos, y comencé a jugar con ellos, lamiendo alrededor de su pezón pero sin tocarlo, tentándola solamente, ella jadeaba alto, estoy seguro que los vecinos nos estarán escuchando, finamente introduzco su pecho completo en mi boca mientras el otro lo amaso con mi mano, ella se retuerce debajo de mí, diciendo cosas inentendibles, así estuve un buen rato alternando entre uno y otro pecho, luego seguí bajando por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo él, hasta llegar a su ombligo metí y saque mi lengua por largo rato, seguí bajando y llegue a su pequeño short de pijama, me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas, baje con sumo cuidado esa prenda que me separaba de la gloria, recorrí todo lo largo de sus piernas, con suaves caricias y finalmente la bese de nuevo, ella bajo mi pantalón, mientras nos besábamos, quedamos desnudos y solo sentíamos la deliciosa fricción que se sentía cada que nuestros sexos se rozaban.

-Edward… te necesito-dijo mi Bella entre gemidos.

-¿Qué necesitas bonita?-le dije besando su cuello.

-A ti dentro de mí-dijo con la voz cortada por la falta de aire.

-Lo que pidas princesa-le dije mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas, roce la punta de mi miembro con su entrada, sacándonos un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos, me introduje en ella lenta y tortuosamente, al llegar al fondo ella y yo soltamos el aire y jadeemos, comencé a moverme dentro de ella con suavidad, quería sentirla mía, nuestras primeras veces fueron más rápidas y fuertes, ahora quería que ambos nos sintiéramos, bese su hombro simulando mordidas, ella acariciaba mi espalda pegándome más a ella, el clímax se acercaba, lo sentía, sus paredes cada vez se cerraban más y el orgasmo iba a ser devastador, un par de estocadas más y ambos nos vinimos gritando el nombre del otro, dejándonos llevar por el paraíso y besándonos como dos locos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, me deje caer sobre mi espalda y la atraje conmigo, ella se acomodo en mi pecho y ambos intentamos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

-Eso fue…

-Maravilloso…-termino mi frase, sonreí y la abrace pegándola más a mí, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil pero todo valdría la pena, con tal de tener a mi bonita de mejillas sonrojadas, me enfrentaría al mundo entero para poder ver sus ojos color chocolate.


	6. Encuentros furtivos 1

**Bella Pov**

Edward y yo habíamos quedado en que nuestra relación debía quedar en total secreto, si queríamos estar juntos era lo único que podíamos hacer para que nuestros padres no intentaran separarnos, así que desde hace dos semanas estamos en esto. Y a decir verdad, era divertido vernos a hurtadillas, el juego se volvió excitante, el tener que escondernos de todos para poder darnos un beso hacía todo más interesante, nadie sospechaba que la chica que traía de "cabeza" a Edward Cullen era nada menos que yo, Edward no perdía el tiempo, no decía quien era pero si presumía frente a todos tener a la chica más hermosa del mundo como pareja, eso era lindo de su parte, yo en cambio solo se lo conté a mi amiga de toda la vida Rosalie, ella y yo nos conocimos en una de las escapadas de mi novio y yo cuando éramos niños y intentábamos ser amigos sin que nos cacharan nuestros padres, ella nos ayudo diciéndole a René que había estado con ella toda la tarde, luego yo la cubría cuando salía con Emmett, su novio hace como 3 años, por las noches sus padres no eran tan rígidos como los míos pero su hermanos Jasper tenía un problema con que Ross saliera con chicos así que yo le decía que haríamos una pijamada en mi casa, así nos hicimos grandes amigas. Y claro Emmett y Edward y hasta en ocasiones Jasper se juntaba, en fin solo Ross y Emmett sabían sobre nuestro pequeño secreto, y nos apoyaban en esto. Hoy tenía un día bastante aburrido, tenía las primeras dos clases en la mañana y en ninguna estaba Edward, luego tenía un receso entre estas, ya que una de las maestras acaba de irse por su embarazo, en una semana llegara el nuevo maestro, pero mi Edward tenía clase en esa hora, luego de ese receso tenemos las ultimas 3 clases juntos, por suerte era viernes, pero por ahora estoy saliendo de mi segunda hora para ir a la cafetería por un café cargado, anoche no dormí casi nada Edward me tuvo despierta hasta deshoras de la madrugada, no me quejo fue genial, de pronto mi celular recibió un mensaje de mi novio, lo que mi puso una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

**_"Te extraño, quiero verte E."_**

Conteste en ese mismo momento.

**_"Yo igual, muero de sueño por tu culpa B."_**

Estoy segura que tiene esa sonrisa torcida, que me encanta, en su rostro justo ahora.

**_"No oí que te quejaras anoche, enserio quiero verte E."_**

Sonreí mientras caminaba por el pasillo sola, seguro la gente comenzaba a creer que estoy loca.

**_"No era una queja, yo también me muero por verte B."_**

De pronto alguien me jalo del brazo y me encerró en un lugar oscuro, supuse que era el armario del conserje, de pronto esas manos que me llevaron hasta ahí, me tomaron por la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, pegándome cada vez más a él, en cuando nuestros labios se unieron supe quien era, es el único chico que me roba el sueño y el aliento, enseguida enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le seguí el beso, me besaba con fuerza y posesión.

-Te extrañe-dice pegando nuestras frentes, y dejándome respirar. Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.

-Yo también te extrañe-sonríe y suspira.

-Odio no poder besarte frente a todos para presumirles que eres mía-dice con cierto deje de tristeza, no me gusta que este triste, y lo apoyo, odio tener que escondernos, pero prefería mil veces esto a perderlo. Le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Lo sé, pero lo importante es estar juntos, no dejar que nadie nos separé, recuerdas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero odio no poder llevarte a cenar a un lugar lindo como te mereces, o salir al parque, ni siquiera puedo traerte de la mano en la universidad. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera hemos podido tener nuestra primera cita!-se pasa las manos por el cabello.

-No me importa no ir a cenar a lugares lindos, no voy a negar que me encantaría salir al parque o que me tomaras la mano en la escuela, pero es lo que hay, si queremos estar juntos esto es lo único que podemos hacer-suspira, entrelaza nuestros dedos.

-No sé qué haría si me obligaran a separarme de ti. Simplemente no podría seguir adelante.

-Yo estoy igual, la sola idea de alejarme de ti, me cae mal. Tengo una idea, podemos ir a la Bella Italia, es un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, lo vi por internet hace unos días, es hermoso, y seguro ahí no habrá nadie que nos conozca, y podremos tener nuestra primera cita oficial. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encantaría bonita, es una cita-me da un beso y salimos del lugar no sin antes fijarnos en que nadie nos vea, para nuestra suerte todos estaban en clase.

Salimos y fuimos a la cafetería.

-Que se te antoja-me pregunta con una bonita sonrisa.

-Mmmm, un emparedado de pollo y un café cargado.

-Voy a comprarlo, espérame aquí.

Me quedo sola en la mesa, mirando cómo se aleja, reviso el mensaje que mi padre me envió hace un par de semanas, llevo releyéndolo durante días, y quiere que vaya a casa para vacaciones, esto es raro, él nunca se toma el tiempo para este tipo de cosas, debe ser algo importante, generalmente la que me pide que vaya en René. No eh respondido aun no sé si pueda separarme de Edward por dos meses, pues en cuanto pisemos Forks, no habrá manera alguna en que podamos vernos, siempre que voy a casa, mi padre me obliga a traer escoltas o René quiere "aprovechar el tiempo" mientras estoy haya, por lo que me acompaña a todos lados. Me quedo perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que escucho a Edward llamándome.

-Ya volví bonita, ¿en qué piensas? –dice mientras deja la charola en la mesa.

-En las próximas vacaciones-le mentiría pero no tendría caso, él me conoce tan bien, que no tardaría nada en saber que miento.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?

-Bueno, mi padre me pidió que fuera, pero yo… no lo sé, si vamos haya no podremos vernos durante dos largos meses, no sé si podría soportarlo.-agacho el rostro y miro el sándwich frente a mí.

-Hey mírame-levanta mi rostro por mi barbilla, nos miramos a los ojos-Sí bien no quiero separarme de ti, tampoco podemos alejarnos de nuestras familias. Pero ellos saben que somos amigos, podremos vernos.

-Pero tú sabes lo mucho que odian vernos juntos, y siempre me hace salir con gente a mí alrededor para no ir a verte.

-Sí lo sé, pero mira aun faltan meses para eso, así que no te preocupes, nos preocuparemos por ello en su momento ¿sí?-me mira con esa linda sonrisa angelical que trae últimamente, sonrío tomo su mano, asiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-Ahora come, que no desayunaste nada.

-Sí señor-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Oh señorita Swan está usted loca-me dice con una bonita sonrisa.

-Así es Señor Cullen pero tengo mis razones.-le digo con picardía.

-Me encantaría saber cuáles son, pero ahora prefiero que coma y tome energía que a un nos quedan 3 clases.

-Por lo menos son juntos-le digo.

-Si-me dice con un suspiro, sé que quiere besarme pero no podemos haya demasiada gente, que si bien no les importamos, vernos besando sería un caos, seguro mañana salía en las portadas de las revista, de todo el país. Comimos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos de vez en cuando, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, tomamos nuestros lugares, escuchamos la clase, y así pasamos el resto del día, nadie decía nada, era como que esa persona ya sabía todo de ti, no tenías que decir nada, era como si no quisiéramos arruinar el momento. Salimos de la universidad, y fuimos a mi departamento, porque Edward casi nunca tenía comida en su apartamento, parecía que vivíamos juntos, su ropa estaba en mi closet, y la mía en el suyo, toda revuelta, pantalones con faldas, y cada noche dormíamos juntos, y íbamos juntos a la universidad, y me encantaba, lo único malo es que si decidía quedarse en mi casa, tenía que dejar su volvo a unas cuantas calles para que no sospecharan, y cuando íbamos rumbo a mi apartamento o al suyo teníamos que ir como un par de fugitivos, buscando que nadie nos siguiera. Entendía a Edward esto no me gustaba, pero daría lo que fuera por estar juntos.

-Y ¿Qué quieres de comer?

-En realidad, preferiría recostarme un rato-dice mientras envuelve mi cintura entre sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda.

-Sí yo también quiero dormir un rato-le digo girándome en sus brazos, para poder mirarlo a la cara, en realidad si estoy muy cansada, hace días que no duermo bien.

-Entonces vamos a dormir, no quiero que te enfermes por no dormir bien.

-Entonces debería dejarme dormir en las noches-le digo con picardía, batiendo las pestañas él hace un puchero.

-Señorita Swan es usted mala conmigo-sonrió con ternura, lo beso y él me besa castamente.

-Anda vamos a dormir, muero de sueño-le digo dándole la mano y caminando hacía mi cuarto, con él siguiéndome a unos pasos, nos recostamos y él me abrazo por la espalda pegándome a su pecho, yo me gire y me recosté pudiendo escuchar su corazón por alguna razón eso me hacía descansar mejor y no tener pesadillas.

-Duerme bien hermosa-me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Duerme bien mi Edward.


	7. Encuentros furtivos 2

**Edward Pov**

Cuando desperté Bella estaba dormida en mis brazos, sonreí como idiota, que mejor manera de despertar, mientras ella dormía yo admiraba su hermoso rostro, de repente un suspiro salió de sus labios y dijo "Edward" eso hincho mi corazón ella soñaba conmigo, y al parecer era un buen sueño pues tenía una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

Durante esos minutos estuve pensando en "nuestra primera cita" quería que fuera memorable, quería sorprenderla así que me levante suavemente, por suerte era sábado, entre al baño y me arregle un poco, salí y la vi hecha bolita en la cama, me acerque y bese su cabeza, acaricie su cabello y tome una hojita para poner una nota.

_"Te tengo una sorpresa, así que ponte bonita, paso por ti a las 7,_

_Te quiero E."_

La mire de nuevo, deposite un beso en la comisura de sus labios y deja la nota en la mesita de noche, salí del departamento con una sonrisa, al llegar al vestíbulo el portero me dedico una sonrisa, creo que el sospecha algo, odio tener nuestra relación en secreto, necesito más que nada darle su lugar, que todo el mundo sepa que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, pero eso solo causaría que nuestros padres nos separaran, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

Al llegar a mi departamento tome una ducha y me vestí con un pants negro y una playera blanca, baje a la cocina y me preparé un café, me senté en la sala mientras encendía la computadora, busque el lugar del cual Bella me había contado, encontré su página en internet, encontré sus datos y llame para reservar una mesa en las terrazas privadas del segundo piso, en las fotos se veía realmente hermoso, la reservación era a las 8. Luego llame a Ross, ella junto con Emmett eran los únicos que sabían de lo nuestro, le pedí que acompañara a Bella a comprar un lindo vestido para la ocasión, también que la llevara al spa o algo así para que se relajara y pasara un lindo día, últimamente había estado un poco estresada por la escuela y por tener que escondernos hasta del aire, se merecía algo así.

Luego subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me arregle para salir, fui a una florería y compre un ramo de rosas rojas, luego mientras iba al centro comercial para comprar comida para mi apartamento, ya que siempre que pienso en traer aquí a Bella, el lugar parece deshabitado, debo cuidar a mi novia, se escucha tan hermoso "Mi Novia", en fin mientras llevaba todo al auto pase afuera de una veterinaria, donde había un montón de cachorritos en una canasta que decía "Adóptame" eran de varias razas y sin pensarlo me acerque, vi una bolita de pelos en el centro de la caja, era color arena, de inmediato me llamo la atención, deje las bolsas en el suelo y me tome al perrito de la canasta, apenas lo moví y quedo frente a mi bostezo, paso su pequeña pata sobre su ojo, sencillamente adorable, la dueña del local se acerco a mí.

-Le gustaría adoptar a un cachorro-me pregunta, yo miraba al pequeño perrito peludo que sostenía, de pronto el perrito se quedo dormido de nuevo, lo cual me causo una sonrisa, era hermoso, no sé, lo mío nunca fue cuidar de un animal, pero bueno mis padres nunca me dejaron tener un perro, y en definitiva este dulce perrito me gano desde el primer momento, alce la mirada hasta la señora de unas 30 años con pelo negro y ojos color café, sonreí y asentí.

-Sí, me gustaría adoptar a este pequeño.

-Bueno pase por aquí, le daré los papeles para adoptar al pequeño, y una bolsa de alimento para cachorro.

-Gracias-camine detrás de la señora cargando de nuevo las bolsas, llevaba al perrito en un brazo y a las bolsas en otro, apenas entre compre como mil cosas para la pequeña bola de pelos, una cama, un par de juguetes y una cadena con su nombre, ya que aun no sabía cómo llamarle, la grabaron como "Bola de pelo" lo que me hizo reír, también compre shampoo para perro, un cepillo, un hueso para que masticara mientras limpiaba sus dientes. En los papeles de adopción como dueños puse mi nombre y el de mi hermosa Bella, sabía que ella amaba los animales, en especial los perros, y seguro que Bola de pelo la ganaría en un segundo, lleve todo a mi auto con ayuda de uno de los trabajadores del local. Llegue al departamento y el pequeño seguía dormido, enserio parecía un bebé. Acomode su cama en mi cuarto, no quería dejarlo solito, según la dueña del local, a los perritos no les gusta estar solos, necesitan compañía, si no, suelen deprimirse. Lo deje en su cama, y mientras dormía, baje a acomodar toda la comida en las alacenas y el refrigerador. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde, así que entre a la ducha y me arregle para salir en busca de mi bonita, puse las rosas en el asiento de copiloto. Le pedí a un amigo del edificio que cuidara a mi peña bola de pelos. Llegue al apartamento de Bella alrededor de las 6:50, saque las rosas del coche y subí hasta su apartamento, toque a su puerta y a los pocos minutos apareció mi bella morena, con un vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo, unos tacos altos en color negro y el cabello suelo pero perfectamente acomodado, su perfume inundo mis sentidos, me acerque y cerré la puerta y la bese tiernamente, enserio odio esto, no podía besarla a menos que estuviéramos solos y encerrados. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, sonreí sobre sus labios.

-Te vez hermosa-le digo con dulzura, ella se sonroja.

-Gracias-dice con esa voz apenada que solo ella puede hacer.

-Te traje esto-le extendí las rosas, ella sonrió y las tomo, me dio un beso.

-Gracias, las pondré en agua-caminamos hasta la cocina, arreglo las flores y se giro sonriéndome, me acerque y la deje entre mis brazos.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, solo voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos.-me dio un beso y la deje ir por su bolso. Salimos de su casa a las 7 en punto y fuimos directo a la Bella Italia. En el camino solo hubo tímidas miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Al llegar baje para ayudarle a bajar del auto, nos dieron la mesa en la terraza, preferí que fuera una privada para evitar que alguien pudiera vernos y no quería correr riesgos, nuestra relación aun era frágil, estábamos iniciando y no quería que nadie nos separara por tontas reglas.

La mire a la luz de la luna, por suerte no había viento y la noche era tranquila, así que no tenía que preocuparme porque fuera a enfermarse, se veía tan hermosa mirando la mesa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mordiendo su labio, parecía nerviosa, y tenía ese tono tímido que la caracteriza.

-Tranquila, bonita-le dije tomando su mano sobre la mesa. Ella se sonrojo aun más y me miro a los ojos, sonrío tiernamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que… es nuestra primera cita, no quiero arruinar todo.

-Tú nunca arruinarías algo, la noche es perfecta, tú estás perfecta, hermosa y sexy. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-No lo sé, es… siento como si en cualquier momento nos fueran a descubrir y a separarnos, tengo a miedo a perderte-me siento igual, pero debo ser fuerte por los dos, ella siempre ha sido frágil, sé que su padre le tiene muy altas expectativas, que sé que pude superar pero a veces ella misma quiere un descanso de todo el mundo que nuestros padres nos han impuesto, y en eso somos iguales.

El mensaje de su padre me sorprendió demasiado, él nunca le ha llamado para que vaya de vacaciones a Forks, René es la que suele hacer eso, y me tiene inquieto, falta alrededor de mes y medio para el fin de semestre, pero aun así quiero hacerme creer que falta mucho más.

-Bonita, hoy es nuestra noche, te prometo que haré lo que sea para que nunca te separen de mi lado, eres mía tanto como yo soy tuyo, ahora solo piensa en nosotros, olvida todo lo que nos rodea, olvida todo, solo tú y yo.

-Solo tú y yo-dice sosteniendo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, la miro, sonreímos como un par de locos enamorados. No puedo creer que este bello ángel, esté dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro y que quiera estar conmigo es lo único por lo que estoy dispuesto a luchar para poder estar juntos por lo que nos resta de vida.


	8. La mejor cita de mi vida

Bella Pov

Ese día me levante con el pie derecho, mi hermoso novio, me dejo una linda nota con su perfecta caligrafía, me pregunto que se trae entre manos, cuando era casi medio día llego mi loca amiga Rosalie, y me dijo que Edward la había enviado para que me llevara a un spa y a comprar un bonito vestido para esta noche, eso me lleno de expectativas, toda mi vida eh odiado las sorpresas pero cuando se trata de Edward no puedo evitar ilusionarme como una niña un día antes de navidad, le sonreí a Ross y salimos rumbo a un spa.

En el camino Ross me hablaba de Emmett y me hacía preguntas sobre mi relación con Ed, las cuales yo respondía con una enorme sonrisa, y en algunas preguntas hasta me sonrojaba, digamos que Ross era más abierta en ciertas cosas, por fin llegamos al dichoso spa y entramos de inmediato, pues Ross es cliente frecuente, primero fueron los masajes, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan estresada hasta que sentí como los nudos de mi espalda comenzaron a desenredarse, me sentí tan relajada, luego vino el sauna, y luego manicura y pedicura, estábamos sentadas mientras nos arreglaban las uñas de los pies cuando Ross me pregunto sobre las próximas vacaciones.

-Y dime Belli, ¿vas a pasar las vacaciones con Edward?-dijo con levantando las cejas como solía hacer Emmett, creo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Agache la cabeza, al pensar en mis vacaciones, simplemente sentía la sensación de que algo estaba planeando Charlie, no era normal que él me mandara llamar para pasar ahí mi verano, él se luce como el mejor padre del mundo frente a sus socios y amigos pero si lo conocieran realmente…

-No lo sé-conteste con pesar, no quería ir a mi casa para vacaciones, pero que podía decir para negarme a ir, ellos eran mis padres, no los veía hace 6 meses, y ahora me negaba a ir sin ningún buen pretexto, no podía llamar y decir "Lo siento papá y mamá, pero no iré porque me pasaré el verano con mi nuevo novio, pero no puedo decirles quien es…"

-¿Por?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Charlie quiere que vaya a casa en verano.

-¿Charlie?, ¿enserio?

-Sí-dije casi en un susurro.

-Y ¿Para qué quiere que vayas?

-No lo sé, es muy raro, él nunca me pide que vaya a casa, siempre es René y no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Cómo que un mal presentimiento?

-Sí, siento como si después de estas vacaciones, todo fuera a cambiar, tengo miedo de que me separen de Edward.

-Entonces no vayas.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo simplemente negarme a ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo nada por lo cual no pueda ir.

-Bella, tal vez solo tienes miedo a que los descubran estando haya, has estado muy estresada, necesitas tranquilizarte y dejar de pensar en los demás, piensa que hoy en la noche Edward te tiene una gran sorpresa. Olvida todo lo de Charlie, si tienes que ir, iras, Edward seguro se va contigo para poder ver a su familia y si algo pasa él te apoyara, estoy segura.-sonreí ante eso, pues si de algo estaba segura era que Edward estaría a mi lado pasara lo que pasara.

Me di cuenta que Edward se había vuelto lo más importante para mí, no podía concebir mi vida sin él a mi lado, solo de pensar en perderlo se me rompía el corazón, él era mi todo, me di cuenta que tal vez no lo quería, ahora ese sentimiento era mucho más grande y significativo, algo que jamás creí volver a decir, desde el momento en que Jacob me destrozo el corazón me dije que jamás volvería a sentir algo así por alguien y aquí estoy con una sonrisa en el rostro y con algo queriendo salir de mí.

-Creo que lo amo-le solté a Ross, ella me miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa-Lo amo-le repetí, como si quisiera dejárselo en claro al mundo, amaba a Edward, lo amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie más, y quería decírselo, y pensaba decírselo esta misma noche.

-Me alegro por ti Bella, sé que él también te ama, se nota en su mirada.-me dijo con una sonrisa, eso me hizo feliz, si él también me ama, luchare por lo nuestro así sea lo último que haga.

Salimos del spa casi a las 3 de la tarde, y enseguida Ross me llevo a una gran boutique de ropa y lencería bastante linda, me probé como 15 vestidos antes de encontrar uno perfecto, con la lencería fue más fácil, me lleve más de un conjunto para mostrárselos a mi amado, uno negro con encaje y portaligas, uno azul metálico, uno rosa claro, uno rojo, un par de blancos ya que son los que más uso para los días normales, y una que otra tanga que Ross eligió, yo no era la mejor en eso de seducir, así que deje que Ross escogiera el resto, salimos con 3 bolsas de pura lencería y una más en la que venía el vestido, los zapatos los encontramos en una tienda cercana a la boutique, eran unos hermosos tacones negros, luego fuimos a mi departamento en donde me ayudo a arreglarme para la gran noche que me esperaba.

En cuanto Edward llego, y me vio con una mirada lujuriosa y con ¿amor?, me hizo sentir hermosa y sexy, me beso como solo él sabe hacerlo, me dio un hermoso ramo de rosas, él es el chico de mis sueños, es como mi príncipe azul y lo amo tanto.

Salimos rumbo a un misterioso lugar, me llevo a el lugar del cual le había hablado hace unos días, preparo todo, una hermosa cena en la terraza, en la que solo estábamos nosotros dos, me sentía tan nerviosa él había preparado todo para que fuera una noche perfecta y ahora me sentía con miedo a arruinar todo y que nuestra primera cita no fuer como él la esperaba.

Me tranquilice en cuanto tomo mi mano, siempre sabe justo lo que hay que decir, le sonreí y me deje llevar por sus bellos ojos, y sus tiernas palabras, durante la cena no pude evitar ponerme un poco celosa por la forma en que la zorra de la mesera lo veía, se lo comía con la mirada, por suerte Edward me demostraba que no le importaba, pues no la miro ni una sola vez, solo me miraba a mí, solo éramos nosotros, por más que la maldita le hizo ojos y roso su brazo con él, él ni se inmuto, solo me sonreía a mí, o por lo menos disimulaba muy bien, lo que fuera me hizo sentir como la misma reina del mundo, luego de la cena nos levantamos y nos paramos en el balcón de la terraza mirando al cielo, con él abrazándome por la espalda y con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus manos en mi vientre, yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas y me recargue en su pecho.

-Te vez tan bella a la luz de la luna-me dijo en un susurro sobre mi cuello, dejando un suave beso ahí, que me hizo estremecer completa.

-Eres muy lindo-le dije con la vos un poco alterada por su cercanía.

-Es porque te mereces eso y más.

-Edward…-me arme de valor para revelarle mis sentimientos, me gire en sus brazos y quede de frente a él, me miro a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido, parecía preocupado, pase mi dedo por su ceño para suavizarlo y solté un suspiro, mire sus ojos y lo dije.-Te amo.

Él se quedo callado mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba tan sonrojada y asustada de haberlo asustado, baje la cabeza, estaba a punto de soltar un sollozo al pensar que tal vez él no sentía lo mismo que yo, entonces sus brazos me abrazaron más fuerte y me pego a su pecho.

-Oh mi dulce Bella, no sabes cuánto esperé para escuchar eso-me separo un poco de su cuerpo, me miro a los ojos, paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acaricio mi mejilla-Te amo.

Apenas lo dijo me lance a sus brazos y lo bese entregándole mi corazón en ese beso, dejando en claro que era suya y nunca sería de nadie más, su beso me supo a la misma entrega, tomo mi cintura y me pego a él.

-Vamos a mi casa-dijo en un susurro, y sobre mis labios, yo asentí solamente, me dio otro casto eso, salimos del lugar y fuimos a su casa, apenas llegamos comenzamos a besarnos pero entonces a medio camino tocaron a la puerta, él sonrió ante lo inoportuno que fue eso, yo también sonreí, tomo mi mano y enredo nuestros dedos, en este momento me importaba un comino quien nos viera juntos solo quería estar cerca de él, tocarlo de cualquier forma.

Abrió la puerta y era un chico de unos 22 años con unos pantalones de pijama de ositos y una camisa igual, no pude evitar soltar una risita detrás de Edward, ese chico llevaba un bultito peludo en sus manos, Edward sonrió.

-Escucha amigo, este chico es un dramático, llevo esperando que llegues mucho rato, al parecer no le agrado, así que aquí está tu bola de pelos, yo me voy-el chico le entrego al bultito a Edward y se despidió, Edward le gradeció cuidarlo y entramos de nuevo al departamento.

-Bueno, y ¿Quién es este pequeño?-le dije tomando en mis manos al cachorrito y acurrucándolo en mis brazos, él se durmió de inmediato, camine hacia el sillón y me senté con el perrito en mi regazo y con Edward aun lado mirándome tiernamente.

-Bueno, él es "bola de pelo"-dijo con una sonrisa, levante la mirada y la fije en él con incredulidad y una sonrisa.

-Enserio se llama así.

-Claro.

-Pobrecito de ti pequeño tienes al padre más desobligado del mundo, mira que ponerte "bola de pelo"-dije con una voz un poco melosa mirando al perrito, Edward parecía entretenido con nosotros-pero no te preocupes cariño ya te buscaré un buen nombre.

-Supongo que si yo soy su padre, tú podrías ser su madre-me dijo Edward mirándome con ternura y tomándome por sorpresa me levanto y me puso en su regazo, le sonreí y mire al perrito.

-Yo estaría encantada de ser la madre de este pequeñito, en especial contigo-le dije mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un casto beso.

-Me alegro porque en los papeles somos sus dueños o "padres"-dijo con una sonrisa, lo mira y le sonreí, me había enamorado de un niño, pero era el niño más dulce del mundo.

-No tienes una camita para que duerma-le pregunte, mientras acariciaba al cachorrito.

-Claro, está en mi cuarto. Pero quedémonos un rato así, me encanta poder tener momentos así contigo.

-A mí también me gusta-le dije un poco sonrojada, siempre había querido tener un perrito y ahora tenía al más lindo de todos. Nos quedamos ahí casi una hora, hablando de tonterías, besándonos y acariciando al pequeñito que estaba en mis piernas, profundamente dormido, casi a la una de la mañana decidimos irnos a dormir, dejamos al cachorrito en su cama justo a un lado de la de Edward. Entre al baño para cambiarme, me di cuenta que había olvidado traer una pijama, generalmente cuando dormía aquí traía una conmigo, pero ahora lo había olvidado, vi una playera de Edward doblada y colgada en el toallero, la desdoble y vi que era la parte de arriba de su pijama, me la puse y me cubría casi hasta la mitad del muslo, salí y Edward recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada.

-Oh nena, no pongas a prueba mi auto control-dijo con una sonrisa desde la cama, le sonreí y camine hacía él, me metí a las sabanas y él me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo me acomodaba en su pecho, dormimos tranquilamente, fue la mejor cita que hubiera tenido, estaba feliz, él me amaba, me ama. Edward Cullen me ama. Y yo lo amo a él.


	9. Los días a tu lado

**Edward Pov**

Las mejores noches de mi vida las pase al lado de mi bonita desde que éramos unos niños, pero nada se comparaba con las mañanas, cuando podía tener su hermoso cuerpo aferrado al mío y verla como realmente era, sin maquillaje, aunque ella no lo usara mucho, con el cabello alborotado y lo más importante sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en mi pecho, amaba cada despertar con ella.

De pronto mientras admiraba a mi hermosa Bella, escuche un ladrido del lado de mi lado de la cama, me gire y el pequeño "Bola de pelos" o nuestro hijo según Bella estaba más que despierto, me estire suavemente sin despertar a mi Bella, lo alce y lo puse sobre mi pecho, el me miraba con curiosidad, y luego me ladro en la cara, a lo que yo sonreí, luego de eso paso su pata sobre su ojo, y luego bostezo, no puedo creer lo encantado que me tenía este dulce perrito, y a mi Bella ni se diga, entonces decidí que sorprendería a mi Bella con el desayuno en la cama, me levante y acomode al perrito en su cama, él de inmediato se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, así que lo tome y camine con él mis brazos, ya que teníamos que bajar escaleras, y no iba a correr el riesgo de que se cayera y se fuera a lastimar, cuando llegamos al primer piso lo baje y lo deje explorar el resto del apartamento, él se perdió en las habitaciones y mientras yo le preparé un desayuno sencillo a mi Bella que estaba en mi cama durmiendo, no cabía en mí la felicidad que me embargaba al pensar que ayer por fin nos dijimos "Te amo" dos simples palabras que me unieron a ella de por vida, tenía planeado hacer el amor con ella al volver a casa pero nuestro perrito no tuvo los mismos planes, debo decir que hasta me daban celos de cómo en un santiamén se gano a mi Bella, pero luego al verla toda tierna hablando con el perrito me llene de felicidad, y una especie de esperanza me lleno, la esperanza de algún día lograr derribar las barreras entre nuestras familias y poder casarme con ella y formar una familia, sin tener que escondernos del mundo, mi padre no odiaba a los Swan y por lo que sé Charlie tampoco a los Cullen, pero nuestras madres están peleadas a muerte y nuestros padres las amas, así que en parte podría comprender que no se hablen puesto que yo amo a mi Bella y jamás le daría la espalda siendo fiel amigo de su enemigo, pero tal vez si lográramos descubrir que fue lo que las separo también podríamos encontrar la forma de juntarlas de nuevo.

Mis divagaciones siguieron hasta que sentí que alguien jalaba mi pantalón de pijama, me asome y era la pequeña Bola de pelos, que mordía desesperadamente mi pantalón, me agache y lo levante lo mire a los ojos, y pude ver que eran color azul, el doblo la cabeza con curiosidad, luego al otro lado, causando que me riera a todo pulmón, se veía tan cómico y yo no pude resistirlo, luego camine con él hasta la sala y lo puse en la alfombra, tome su juguete de la gaveta del mueble de la tele y se lo tendí él comenzó a morderlo, yo regrese a la cocina, lave mis manos y seguí con el desayuno, de pronto unos suaves brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura, y su mejilla se recostó en mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-me dijo con su angelical voz.

-Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero me ganaste-le digo con una sonrisa y me giro para tomarla en mis brazos, la levanto del suelo y la pongo sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Lo siento, pero me dio frió sin ti en la cama-mire sus labios y sin poder evitarlo la bese, sus labios me llamaban cada que estaban cerca de mi alcance, y ella me correspondió el beso y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, yo sobe sus piernas, esa camisa mía que traía me volvía loco, ayer casi no pude evitar saltar sobre ella, pero ahora no podía parar, moría por hacerla mía de nuevo.

La jale para que quedara en la orilla de la barra, y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura.

-Te deseo tanto-le dije sobre la piel de su cuello mientras ella gemía bajito.

-Y yo a ti-dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Bese su cuello hasta dejar un chupetón justo sobre la marca del anterior que ahora era de un suave tono rosado. Ella sonrió y me levanto el rostro para mirarla-No tienes que marcarme, soy tuya y lo sabes-dijo antes de darme un sonoro beso.

-Lo sé pero aun así amo ver en ti una marca hecha por mí.

-Entonces, yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

-Oh nena, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo y yo felizmente lo aceptaré-le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hay Cullen-dijo con su sonrisa tierna que amaba-Te amo-dijo mirándome a los ojos, amaba como se escuchaba en sus labios, antes nunca en mi vida había dicho algo tan profundo y sincero como los "te amo" dirigidos a Bella, la mire a los ojos y me perdí en esos orbes color chocolate.

-Te amo-dije con sinceridad y volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez con calma, demostrándonos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. La levante y ella se aferro a mi cintura con sus piernas, y a mi cuello con sus brazos, comencé a caminar, llegamos a la habitación entre tropezones, la recosté sobre la cama suavemente como si fuera de cristal, sus manos que jalaban mi cabello me estaban volviendo loco, quería hacerla mía de todas las formas posibles, pero esta primera vez haciendo el amor, debía ser perfecta, no es que antes no lo fuera es solo que ahora después de que ambos dijimos Te amo es como reafirmar todo, dejar en claro que nos amamos ante todos, que no nos importa el mundo y que si queremos estar juntos lo estaremos, la bese entregándome en cuerpo y alma a esta mujer que si quería podría destruirme con tan solo dejarme, y que ahora me ha convertido en el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Desabotone la camisa que llevaba y la quite suavemente dejándome ver un lindo conjunto color azul, un brasier sin tirantes y una tanga con encaje, en vivo retrato de la tentación, me acerque a ella y baje por lo largo de su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos y lamidas por donde pasaba, moría por perderme en ella pero aun no, hoy quería que ella disfrutara.

Ella me insto a quitarme el pantalón, lo baje y me acomode sobre ella de nuevo, nos besamos y acariciamos sin perder el contacto visual.

-Eres mía-le dije mirándola a los ojos, me sentía como un cavernícola al hablarle así, pero amaba cuando me decía que era mía, porque yo era de ella.

-Soy tuya-dijo con la respiración igual que la mía-y tú eres mío-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Todo tuyo-respondo con una sonrisa torcida, volvimos a besarnos con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo. No quería perder ese contacto, era tan simple y significativo a la vez-No sabes cuánto te he esperado-le dije con un poco de dificultad, tanto tiempo soñando con que ella me quisiera como yo a ella, tanto tiempo imaginando que la tenía entre mis brazos haciéndola mía y ahora que la tengo no pienso dejarla ir nunca más.

-No pienso dejarte nunca-dijo con la respiración pesada.

-Nunca-repetí y así nos entregamos a la onda de pasión que nos embargaba en ese momento, perdidos el uno en el otro, no sabíamos donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

**Bella Pov**

Cuando me desperté por segunda vez, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y me estomago me pedía a gritos alimentos, me levante y me puse mi ropa interior y la misma camisa que había usado para dormir la noche anterior. Baje a la cocina dejando a mi cobrizo en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, lo que fue todo un show fue lograr que me soltara, vaya que me tenía amarrada a su cuerpo y me encantaba. Para mi sorpresa, por primera vez desde que me quedaba a dormir en el departamento de Edward el refrigerador y alacenas estaban llenas de comida, saque todo para prepara pasta y milanesas, una ensalada para acompañar y agua de sabor, cuando estaba terminado y estaba por servir los platos, sentí sus fuertes brazos enredarse en mi cintura.

-Hola-le dije con ternura al ver su cabello revuelto.

-Hola-me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello-huele delicioso-dijo tomando los platos que acababa de terminar de servir y poniéndolos sobre la mesa, puso los vasos mientras yo sacaba el agua del refrigerador, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, comenzamos a comer, él sirvió el agua, comimos entre platicas banales y sonrisas picaras, luego de un rato decidimos ir a ver la televisión, por suerte Edward había recordado darle de comer a Bola de pelos antes de que yo despertara por primera vez porque si no el pobre estaría muerto de hambre, nos sentamos en la sala a ver la tele y él de inmediato comenzó a ladrar para que lo subiera a mis piernas, y yo que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward lo levante y lo acomode en mis piernas, pronto se quedo dormido y nosotros seguimos viendo sin ver, ya que nos besábamos y acariciamos mientras, a las 8 de la noche estábamos en la ducha, el pequeño cachorro dormía en su cama y yo moría por dormir, nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro en la cama y abrazados como cada noche que pasábamos juntos. Me di cuenta que no había checado mi celular en todo el día, así que con pereza fui por el hasta la sala y lo revise, tenía unas llamadas perdidas de Charlie y René y luego un mensaje de Charlie.

_"Isabella, te recuerdo que tienes que venir para vacaciones a casa"_

Eso si no me lo esperaba, en los mensajes anteriores me pedía que fuera, pero en este último era un orden, decidí hablar de una vez con Edward, teníamos que arreglar las cosas sobre las vacaciones de una buena vez, estaba a un par de semanas y prefería estar preparada.

Subí al cuarto y me encontré con Edward revisando su celular al igual que yo hace unos minutos, me acerque y me senté a su lado, él dejo el celular y me puso total atención.

-Edward, creo que iré a Forks para vacaciones-le solté son más, no quería juegos, solo dejar las cosas claras con Charlie, ¿Qué cosas? Aun no lo sabía, pero sentía que debía ir, aunque eso me diera miedo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, algo me decía que ir cambiara mi vida de una forma que no esperaba, pero mientras más esperará peor sería la caída.

-Oh-dijo sorprendido-¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Bueno, Charlie me ha llamado varias veces para pedirme que vaya y aunque tengo miedo de hacerlo creo que lo mejor es hacerlo para dejar en claro algunas cosas con él.

-Nena, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas, podemos ir ambos, así aprovecho para ver a mis padres-dice con una sonrisa.

-No estás molesto-le pregunto.

-No, contigo nunca podría estar molesto.

-Te amo, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

-Te amo, y eso ya no importa porque tenemos un mundo por delante-dijo sonriéndome, y no sé porque pero eso me dio un mal presentimiento, sentí como si eso fuera verdad, como si algo en este viaje nos fuera a separa y yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo y eso me aterraba.

-No te quiero perder-dije con sinceridad.

-Nunca lo harás, siempre me tendras cuando más me necesites-dijo dándome un beso-Ahora no te preocupes más, pase lo que pase te prometo que nada no nadie nos va separar.

-Está bien, confió en ti. Te amo.

-Te amo-me dio un último beso y volvimos a dormir.


	10. Sorpresas buenas y malas

**Bella Pov**

**_Mes y medio después_**

Después de semanas poniéndonos de acuerdo, por fin decidimos irnos a Forks, principalmente porque yo estaba todo el tiempo ansiosa por los mensajes y llamadas de Charlie, quería que todo eso terminara porque ahora me sentía con miedo a que nos descubriera, tanto así que no podía comer sin que a las pocas horas me vinieran una ganas inmensas de vomitar, cosa que ocultaba de Edward porque él suele preocuparse de más por mí, otra cosa que me paso fue que a cualquier hora del día, así hubiera dormido todo el día, el sueño me ganaba, varias veces tuve que irme de la universidad a mi apartamento por el cansancio y lo bueno era que en todas mi clases llevaba un perfecto promedio si puede que hasta tuviera que presentar exámenes finales, pero es que me sentía tan fatigada como si hubiera corrido una carrera y luego ido a una sesión de ejercicio a un gimnasio, eso Edward lo noto porque cuando me buscaba para almorzar no me encontraba en la universidad, intente mentirle pero él no me creyó así que termine contándole la verdad, también estaba el hecho que desde hace casi 3 semanas debía llegarme el periodo pero no lo hizo, y no me importaba mucho porque no había sido regular nunca pero también nunca me había demorado tanto, y el hecho de que de buenas a primeras tenía la necesidad o antojo de comer helado de chocolate, era mi delirio, tenía por lo menos tres botes de helado en mi refrigerador y Edward cuidaba siempre tenerlo por si acaso. Todo eso yo se lo atribuía a la fatiga de los últimos días de escuela y el hecho de ir a Forks así como el miedo a que Charlie nos descubriera y nos separa sin olvidar la horrible sensación de miedo que se había instalado en mí desde que Charlie comenzó a llamarme para ir de vacaciones a ese lugar.

Ahora estábamos en el avión hacía Forks, tuvimos que tomarlo a altas horas de la madrugada, ya que, como Forks no era un lugar muy visitado, lo vuelos a ese lugar eran muy poco comunes así que los pocos que había eran casi cada mes y a muy malas horas, nuestro vuelo estaba programado para salir a las 3 de la mañana del aeropuerto, en estos momentos me arrepentía de no haber aceptado que Charlie mandara un avión de la empresa para recogerme, pero la verdad prefería cansarme en un avión al lado de mi hermoso y perfecto novio a ir sola en un vuelo a todo lujo.

Edward llevaba una pequeña mochila donde iban nuestros celulares y carteras, pasaportes, billetes de abordaje y una cobija y unos M&M para mí, el chocolate era mi único método para relajarme, aparte de dormir en los brazos de Edward. Me acomode en su pecho para poder dormir, ayer no había podido dormir por los nervios y hoy tampoco porque quería que todo estuviera preparado y que nada se me fuera a olvidar, algo que había ocultado de Edward desde hacía dos días era, una prueba de embarazo, al juntas todos mis síntomas me entro la duda, y pensándolo más a fondo Ed y yo nunca nos cuidamos, y me sentía estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, ahora tenía miedo de que si yo estaba embaraza, Edward se molestara conmigo y peor que tal si Charlie me obligaba a separarme de mi bebé.

Estoy armándome un lio en la cabeza y todavía no me he hecho la dichosa prueba, lo iba a hacer en cuanto la compre pero me dio miedo así que la guarde con el resto del equipaje. La haría, si me armaba de valor, cuando llegara casa de Charlie.

En fin, me deje llevar por el cansancio y por el hecho de que Edward me tenía fuertemente abrazada, me arropo con una cobija y comenzó a tararearme una hermosa melodía en mi oído, así caí en el mundo de sueño.

Desperté cuando sentí unas ganas horribles de vomitar, me levanté y corrí hasta el baño, escuche como Edward corría detrás de mí, cerré la puerta antes de que entrara conmigo, no quería que me viera así. Después de devolver todo lo que comí el día de ayer, él comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperadamente.

-¡Bella!, ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡BELLA!-abrí la puerta y me acerque a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y recostando la frente en pecho, aspire su aroma, él me abrazo pegándome a su pecho-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me maree un poco-le dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?-pregunto haciendo círculos en mi espalda.

-Sí-le respondí ahora el sueño volvía a mí.

-Bien, entonces ven, necesitas descansar, en una hora llegamos-asentí y me llevo abrazada hasta nuestros lugares. Me abrazo y me cobijo de nuevo, estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, que de solo pensar en que durante casi un mes no podría tenerlo así de cerca a mí me ponía melancólica

-Voy extrañar dormir entre tus brazos-le dije asiendo círculos en su pecho, él me abrazo más.

-Y yo voy a extrañar tenerte entre mis brazos, pero encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-lo mire con esperanza, si lograba que por lo menos durmiéramos juntos una vez, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Te lo prometo bonita-me dio un beso en el cabello, y me volví a dormir, sabía que lo cumpliría, después de todo él siempre lo hacía.

Llegamos a Forks alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, Edward me subió a un taxi y no sin antes darme un beso en la cabeza, ya que, aunque nos moríamos por besarnos en los labios, Forks era un lugar pequeño en el que corrían los chismes como pólvora, si alguien nos veía besándonos seguro que para cuando llegara a casa, Charlie ya lo sabría y me tendría preparado un vuelo para Suiza a un internado de monjas, no era que mi padre fuera celoso de mí, sino que él odiaba a Edward y a toda su familia, tanto que prefería no verme por años antes de dejarme salir con Ed. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejo ir.

Llegue a mi casa a las 7 de la mañana con la idea de ir a dormir en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa, pero René tenía otros planes.

-Oh hija no sabes cuánto te extrañe, anda ven a desayunar.

-Mamá preferiría ir a dormir. No he dormido bien en estos últimos días.

-No hija, primero comemos y luego si quieres tomas una siesta.

-¡Mamá! ¡QUIERO D-O-R-M-I-R! ¡¿OK?!

-Hija cálmate si quieres dormir ve a dormir.

-Yo… lo siento, es solo que estoy cansada-me arrepentí de gritarle así.

-No te preocupes hija-dijo pasando un mechón de mi cabello por mi oreja-te conozco desde que eras un bebé, sé que cuando despiertas temprano o cuando no duermes bien, te pones de mal humos, así que ve dormir pequeña.

-Aun así mami, no debí gritarte así. Pero gracias por entender, ahora me voy a dormir, enserio muero de sueño-ella sonríe maternalmente y acariciando mi mejilla.

-Anda ve.-corrí hasta mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir, en mis sueños solo podía ver unos hermosos ojos color verde y un cabello color bronce, pero no era mi Edward, era un pequeño angelito, un bebé.

Desperté a medio día y saque mi ropa de mi maleta, entonces mientras acomodaba todo mi guardarropa, la cajita de la prueba de embarazo cayó al suelo, la recogí y me deje caer sentada en la cama, mire la cajita en mis manos, tenía miedo a cualquier resultado que pudiera dar, pero tenía que hacerlo para aclarar todas mis dudas, entre al baño y me hice la bendita prueba, leí las instrucciones para saber cuánto tiempo esperar, 5 minutos, salí del baño con la prueba envuelta en una servilleta, la miraba como si así el tiempo fuera a pasar más rápido, miraba mi teléfono cada cierto tiempo para ver la hora estaba a unos segundo de que supiera la verdad, tocaron a la puerta, escondí la prueba debajo de mi almohada y me levante jadeante a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba mi madre sonriendo.

-Hola nena, que te parece que bajamos a comer, ya es tarde.

-Ah sí claro-gire mi rostro, genial no sabía el resultado y ahora no lo sabría en un buen rato, bajamos y para mi sorpresa Charlie estaba en la mesa esperándonos.

-Hola Isabella-dijo con seriedad, siempre sería el mismo hombre, el mismo que nunca tuvo el tiempo para leerme un libro o decirme "Te quiero" alguna vez, yo muy en el fondo sabía que él no lo hacía porque él siempre había querido tener un hijo varón y por eso mismo mi madre no quiso saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nací, y para la desgracia de Charlie, mamá no pudo volver a tener hijos, por lo que me culpa de su desdicha.

-Hola Charlie-le respondí, la verdad era que las únicas veces que le decía papá era cuando estábamos rodeados de gente importante para él, como sus socios o accionistas.

Nos sentamos a comer y nadie decía nada, bueno casi nada, mamá me preguntaba sobre la universidad, y yo solo respondía con monosílabas, después de la comida Charlie me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina, mamá decidió esperar afuera.

-Bueno Isabella, sé que te preguntas porque te mande llamar, para que vinieras a casa.

-En realidad, sí.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que la empresa está pasando por una crisis financiera.-se me hizo raro que me contara algo referente a esa empresa, yo a duras penas sabía su nombre.

-¿Okay?-le dije dudosa, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Y la única solución es que nos den un préstamo, y uno de los amigos de la familia está dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Que bueno-dije aun perdida.

-Pero nos puso una condición.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Él quiere que su hijo se case lo antes posible para que pueda heredar la empresa.

-Bueno ¿y?

-Tú, necesitas un marido así que…-lo mire con los ojos como platos, como se atrevía a si quiera pensar en que me casaría con ese chico que ni siquiera conocía, por que la empresa está en crisis.

-No lo haré.

-Sí lo harás.

-No.

-Isabella solo prepárate para mañana, iremos a que todo quede arreglado y conocerás a tu futuro marido.

-Charlie ¡NO LO HARÉ!

-Mira Isabella, lo harás por la familia, la empresa es lo único que tenemos y no la vamos a perder solo porque tú te comportas como una niña caprichosa.

-Me importa un bledo la empresa, no me casaré por conveniencia.

-Lo harás porque yo lo digo.

-No sabes cuánto te odio, nunca has sido un padre para mí, nunca me has apoyado y ahora crees que yo debo hacer algo así por ti.

-Cállate de una buena vez y deja de hacer dramas, ahora vete a tu cuarto y prepárate para mañana.

Salí de la oficina, enojada, frustrada y con un nudo en la garganta, llegue a mi habitación y llamé a Edward, lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

-Hola hermosa-me dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Edward-dije entre un sollozo.

-¡¿Bella, que te pasa?!-escuchaba su miedo.

-Ed, te necesito, necesito verte-le dije aun llorando.

-Claro, voy por ti.

-¡No!, yo… nos vemos en nuestro prado.

-Pero…

-Por favor Ed.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes, estoy muy ansioso.

Estaba por salir de mi habitación, cuando recordé la prueba, corrí a mi cama y la busque debajo de las almohadas, la encontré, cerré los ojos y la puse frente a mí, los abrí lentamente y frente a mí, estaban los resultados, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, no sabía si estar feliz o triste, así que decidí apurarme para llegar al lado de mi Edward.

Apenas llegué, lo vi parado en medio, de espaldas a mí, tenía apenas una horas sin verlo y ya sentía que lo extrañaba, me acerque a él corriendo y lo abrace por la espalda, en todo el camino no deje de llorar, y él sintió mis lagrimas, se giro y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Tranquila nena, dime ¿qué pasa?-me dijo levantando mi rostro y limpiando mis mejillas.

-Hay Edward-le dije y volví a llorar pegándome a su pecho, no quería que me soltara.

-Nena, por favor dime qué te pasa, sabes que odio verte llorar.

-Es Charlie.

-¿Qué te hizo?-ahora su voz sonó molesta.

-Él… él quie-ee-re que me case co-o-on uno de los hijos de sus socios. Porque la empresa está en crisis.-dije entre sollozos, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso-Edward yo no quiero-le dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Bella mírame-dijo levantando mi rostro-No dejaré que eso pase.

-Pero… él firmara los papeles mañana.

-Confía en mí preciosa, no pienso dejar que nadie te separé de mí, te amo, me amas y eso para mí es suficiente para declararte mía, así que, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a tu padre y al mío, tú no te vas casar con nadie que no sea yo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo bonita-me abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo y luego nos sentamos en el paso, él me coloco en su regazo.

-Ed, yo… tengo que decirte otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… mmmm….-lo miré a los ojos-Edward estoy embarazada-solté mirándolo a los ojos, por su rostro paso la sorpresa, la confusión, el shock y cuando creía que diría algo, sonrío con la más grande de sus sonrisas, me acerco a él y me beso. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.

-Oh nena, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Este es solo otro motivo para estar juntos y no permitir que, nada ni nadie nos separé, te prometo que por ustedes me enfrentaré al mismo diablo.

-Te amo Edward-le dije enredando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Te amo Bella, y también a este pequeño que está seguro en tu vientre.

Cuando llego el momentos de separarnos, él me lleno de besos y también mi vientre, luego por fin de largo rato me dejo ir, al llegar a casa ya estaba más tranquila, sabía que Edward cumpliría su promesa, él siempre lo haría. Subí a mi habitación y caí rendida. Abrace mi vientre y me dormir profundamente. Mañana sería un largo día.


	11. Cumpliendo promesas

**Bella Pov **

Desperté con el estomago revuelto, salí corriendo de la cama solo para vomitar, me levante y me vi en el espejo, pude ver unas marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, las pesadillas de que me separaran de Edward no me dejaban dormir bien, también mi piel estaba de un tono amarillo parecía enferma, mi cabello desenredado como siempre y mi frente llena de sudor, me lave la cara y salí para seguir durmiendo, realmente estaba cansada pero justo cuando pensaba recostarme alguien toco a la puerta, abrí y me tope con mi madre sonriendo tiernamente, ella era tan dulce, me pregunto cómo es que puede odiar a Esme, simplemente no logro encontrar una razón por la que ella la odie, muchas veces eh querido preguntárselo pero el miedo a la respuesta también está ahí.

-Bueno días mamá.

-Hola nena, vine para ver si ya querías desayunar, tu padre dice que iras con él a la empresa.

-Oh, ¿eso dijo?-claro con mamá también es una persona dulce, pero a mí me trata como un objeto de compra y venta.

-Sí, no me quiso decir porque, pero bueno ya que él suele irse muy temprano, quise preguntarte si desayunas antes de irte o comes algo en el camino.

-No te preocupes mamá, ahora bajo, solo déjame tomar una ducha y voy.

-Claro.

Ella se fue y yo me levante a buscar entre mi ropa algo que ponerme hoy para ir a la estúpida empresa, no quería ir, porque sabía lo que eso significaba, iba a firmar un contrato que iba a arruinar mi vida, y me iba a alejar del padre mi hijo, el hombre a quien amo y amaré siempre.

Las lágrimas se hicieron notar al pensar en eso, pero debía ser fuerte por los tres, Edward prometió que nada nos iba a separar, y yo confío en él.

Entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla que me quedo más ajustado que antes, lo que me hizo sonreír, pronto tendría que comprar ropa nueva, acaricie mi vientre, ya amaba a ese pequeño bultito y apenas ayer me había enterado de su existencia, me lo imaginaba corriendo por el apartamento de Edward y jugando con "Bola de pelos" imaginaba a Edward arrullándolo en las noches, todo eso me hizo feliz, hasta que la realidad me golpeo, ¿Cómo iba a pasar eso, si ni siquiera podíamos salir a la calle tomados de la mano?

Termine de arreglarme y salí rumbo al comedor, vi a Charlie leyendo el periódico, y yo me senté al otro lado de la mesa, mi madre estaba sentada al lado de mi padre, me serví fruta y jugo, había panqueques también pero eso solo de pensarlo me revolvió el estomago de nuevo, y no quería que me vieran salir corriendo al baño para vomitar, eso levantaría sospechas. Si mis padres se enteraban de que estaba embarazada de Edward, de un Cullen, eran capaces de correrme de la casa, Charlie nunca odio a los Cullen en sí, pero algo que le importaba demasiado eran los negocios de la empresa, y los Cullen eran la competencia, así era para él sería como una traición.

Termine de comer sin decir una palabra, luego cuando íbamos rumbo a la empresa, las manos empezaron a sudarme y los nervios me tenían a punto de estallar, no había podido llamar a Edward para decirle lo que estaba pasando, él no sabía, tal vez este era nuestro fin. Al llegar a la empresa, Charlie me dijo que fuera a distraerme mientras él atendía una junta de emergencia, que acababan de llegar un par de personas que querían hablar con él urgentemente, yo camine por los pasillo de la empresa, viendo gente pasar con papeles y café, yo me moría de miedo, había olvidado mi celular, no tenía como comunicarme con Edward, no quería pensar en que iba a pasar, tenía mucho miedo, ¿Qué pasaba si Ed no podía hacer nada? ¿Me tendría que casar a la fuerza? ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi bebé? ¿Tendría que crecer pensando que su padre es otro? No, eso sí que no, mi hijo sabría quien era su padre, no iba a dejar que una estupidez los separara, tienen derecho a estar juntos, así tenga que renunciar a mi hijo, lo haría, Edward no tendría que casarse a la fuerza, él podría conocer a alguien más, alguien que lo enamore y quiera a nuestro hijo, yo en cuanto nuestro hijo naciera se lo daría, que lo registre con su nombre, que diga que su madre murió, lo que sea, pero no condenaré a mi hijo a vivir en un matrimonio sin amor, no haría lo mismo que Charlie está haciendo conmigo, renunciaré a él, por amor.

Después de eso no pude resistirlo y lloré, me encerré en un baño y lloré, saque todo el dolor de mí, entonces salí y me lave la cara, tenía los ojos levemente rojos y la nariz también, salí del baño con un destino que me horrorizaba, una condena que mi propio padre me había impuesto, camine lentamente hacía los asientos que estaban frente a las secretarias, Charlie dijo que en cuento estuviera todo listo me mandaría llamar con alguna de ellas, entonces una rubia con una sonrisa amable se acerco a mí.

-Hola, tú debes ser Isabella, ¿no es así?

-Solo Bella, lo siento no sé quién eres.

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa-soy Kate, la secretaria de tu padre, él me ha mandado por ti.

-Sabes con quien esta.

-Sí, está acompañado de dos hombres, uno más joven, como de tu edad.-seguro eran mi futuro esposo y su padre, me levante y camine al lado de Kate, rumbo a recibir mi condena, mi corazón latía tan rápido, todo pasaba frente a mis ojos como si yo no estuviera ahí, las manos me sudaban, todo esto me sobrepasaba, más que nada me aterraba. Llegamos y Kate me dijo que ella esperaría a fuera, yo debía entrar, pero apenas entré mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, no sabía qué hacer, que debía hacer ahora, mis ojos saltaban de él a los de Charlie, que se suponía que hiciera.

-Isabella, entre de una vez-Yo fulmine con la mirada a Charlie, y los dos hombres en la sala también-Hay un cambio de planes. Tú no te casaras, con el hijo de Black.

Eso solo quería decir que no era ese chico con el que me casaría pero aun así me casaría con alguien, no mejoraba mucho la situación, llegue frente al escritorio y me puse al lado de él.

-Tú…

-Perdón por interrumpir pero quisiera ser yo quien se lo dijera.- interrumpió el chico a mi lado, yo lo miré, era lo único que me mantenía en este momento, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, cómo lo hizo.

-Sí tú quieres-dijo Charlie bastante resignado, yo lo miré, y él se giro y me sonrió, no pude devolverle la sonrisa, las emociones me embargaban, no sabía qué hacer.

-Preferiría que fuera a solas, si no les molesta-les dijo a los otro dos hombre, ellos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, en silencio, apenas se fueron gire mi rostro hacía él, mirándolo esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, él me miraba también sin decir nada-Hola bonita.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

-Eso no importa, lo importante es lo que tengo que decirte.

-Eso quiere decir que no me casaré con un desconocido-le dije con las lagrimas en mis ojos. Me abalance sobre él, lo abrace y lo pegue a mí, él me abrazo por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, note que era más delicado que lo normal, y sabía porque, lloré en su hombro-Oh Edward, lo hiciste, cumpliste con tu promesa.

-Nunca te defraudaría bonita, además no podía permitir que algún idiota se quedara con lo que es mío, con mi familia.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno eso es lo que tengo que decirte-me separo de su cuerpo, y me tomo de las manos-Bueno, tuve que hablar con mi padre anoche, le tuve que contar toda la verdad sobre nosotros, él dijo que sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, y le pedí que me ayudara para evitar que te casaras con un desconocido, él acepto y por eso es que vinimos hoy y pedimos una cita con Charlie.

-La reunión-dije en un susurro.

-Y le ofreció una suma mayor que su socio, Charlie se negó rotundamente al principio, pero mi padre es bueno negociando, le dijo que le daría un plazo mayor para pagar, al final Charlie acepto, pero pidió que hubiera algo que respaldara que después no intentaríamos quitarle la empresa, y después de varias negociaciones llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué es?-él se quedo callado, por un largo rato, o tal vez solo eran mis nervios-Edward ¿Qué es?

-Bella, yo no había pensado hacer esto tan pronto, pero no por eso quiere decir que no estoy feliz con ello, tampoco quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando, si no quieres, hablaré con tu padre y el mío para llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo…

-¡Dilo ya!

-Bella ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba mi mano, y sacaba una caja de terciopelo color negro, yo lo miré a los ojos, no había duda en ellos, y yo, de un momento a otro, mi futuro pintaba diferente, él había cumplido con su promesa, y ahora podíamos estar juntos, íbamos a tener una familia, nuestro bebé estaría con los dos y le daríamos un hogar, esto no era un matrimonio por conveniencia, porque yo lo amaba, él amaba, simplemente era diferente, sabía que él lo hacía por cuestiones diferentes a las que las hacía el otro chico, este matrimonio, me prometía un vida feliz, un hogar, una familia a su lado.

-Edward-dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, había llorado tanto en estos días, tal vez sean las hormonas, pero está vez era diferente, eran lágrimas de felicidad-Sí quiero.

Él se levanto y puso el hermoso anillo en forma de ovalo con pequeños diamantes incrustados, en mi dedo, de donde no se movería jamás. Me alzo y me dio un beso dejándome saborear su boca, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Bella-me bajo, dejándome en el suelo de nuevo-Tu padre no sabe la verdad, ni siquiera sabe que estas embarazada, yo… quería esperar a saber si tú querías contárselo.

-No, no quiero, él pretendía venderme al mejor postor, no merece saber que soy feliz, por mí que piense lo que quiera, solo necesito que tú y nuestro hijo este bien para tener todo lo que necesito en esta vida.

-Bien, ahora supongo que hay que poner una fecha.

-Que te parece, en un mes.

-Vaya nena eres rápida. Me encantaría, mientras antes mejor, solo quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía, y muy pronto mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

-Es solo que quiero que nos casemos antes de que se note el embarazo-le digo sonrojada.

-No hay porque dar explicaciones. Anda vamos, te invito a comer, después de todo, ya no hay que escondernos-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees que pensaran nuestras madres de todo esto?-le digo mientras camino con él a mi lado, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Me gustaría decirte que bien, pero la verdad lo dudo mucho-dice bajando la cabeza, salimos del despacho de Charlie, él nos ve salir, y ninguno de nosotros dice nada, la verdad no quiero ni verlo, aunque sin querer me haya dado lo que quería.

-Me gustaría saber porque existe ese odio entre ellas.

-A mí también nena, pero aunque lo supiéramos si ellas no quieren dejar todo atrás nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Lo sé-caminamos y todos nos miran, en las calles de Forks todo el mundo se detiene a vernos, y es que si bien nos habían visto juntos antes, ahora es diferente, y se nota, él toma mi mano y yo la suya, caminamos y reímos, de repente de me da un beso que respondo feliz, él nota que nos miran, y creo que por eso lo hace.

-Amo que todos vean que eres mía-dice mientras nos dan una mesa en una cafetería a la que vamos desde que éramos una niños, toda mi vida ame las malteadas de este lugar, me recuerda nuestra niñez nuestra amistad, nuestras vidas juntos.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta que todas las chicas del mundo se enteren que eres mío, a ver si así dejan de lanzarse a ti-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Eres mi hermosa y celosa prometida cariño, no tienes porque pensar en ellas, tú tienes mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida en tus manos, todo y ahora también cargas con nuestro hijo en tu vientre, dime como crees que yo podría mirar a alguien más. Te amo, y por alguna extraña razón el hecho de pensar que tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti me hace desearte aun más-dice más bajito en mi oído, yo me pongo roja y él sonríe me besa, y luego seguimos con nuestra platica, ordenamos, yo pido una hamburguesa con papas y queso, y él igual, luego de postre pido un helado de chocolate, y dios esta tan delicioso, tal vez deba pedir algunos para llevarme a mi departamento, salimos del lugar después de que Edward se negó a dejarme pagar mi parte, dijo que eso le tocaba a él, pues él me había invitado y aparte que clase de prometido sería si dejara que yo pagara algo. Caminamos por las calles, y nos sentamos en un banco en el parque.

-¿Qué crees que será nuestro hijo?-le digo mirando a los niños correr.

-No lo sé, me gustaría tener una mini Bella, pero sea lo que sea, yo me conformo con que este sano.

-Yo también. Mmm donde… ah… tú…

-¿Qué?

-Donde dormiremos hoy-le digo poniéndome roja, es tan extraño preguntar algo así, él se ríe y me abraza.

-Bueno no creo que dormir en tu casa sea lo mejor, y la mía tampoco así que, qué te parece si nos quedamos en un hotel por estos días.

-Mientras sea a tu lado, podría dormir hasta debajo de un puente.

-Yo nunca dejaría que durmieras en ahí. Pero bueno ¿Cuándo quieres volver a casa?

-Mmmm, quiero ir lo antes posible, quiero contarle todo esto a Ross y quiero ver a Bola de pelos.

-Ese chico debe de estar muy divertido con Em y Ross.

-Yo lo extraño.

-Yo igual, me acostumbre a levantarme con él lamiendo mi rostro.

-¿Crees que se llevara bien con el bebé?

-Claro, es bastante amigable. Cuando volvamos ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Que te parece si conseguimos un lugar para los dos.

-Algo como… una casa.

-Sí, sería bueno, podríamos preparar el cuarto de nuestro peque y tener un gran jardín para Bola de pelos.

-Eso sería hermoso. Pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes pagar la mitad.

-Bella…

-Anda, así será de ambos.

-No lo sé-me giro y lo beso hago un puchero.

-Por favor.

-Nena, me tienes en tus manos si me pides la luna te la doy.

-Eso es un sí-el asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo ante mi emoción, lo vuelvo a besar-Gracias-beso-gracias-beso.

Más tarde me pasa a dejar a la casa de mis padres, y me pide recoja mis cosas para irnos en un par de horas al hotel, él pasará por mí.

Recojo todo y lo guardo en mi maleta, mi madre parece molesta pero aun así, me ayuda con todo.

-Nena, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Sí mamá.

-Yo, sabes que no soy la mejor amiga de Esme ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo, si Edward es tu felicidad, yo seré feliz con ello.

-Gracias mamá.

-Y quiero ayudar a preparar la boda.

-Claro.

-Y le compraré muchos regalos a mi nieto-eso me dejo congelada.

-¿Qué?

-Por dios Isabella dejaste la prueba en la cama, la vi ayer después de que te fuiste a ver supongo que a Edward.

-Mamá yo…

-No te preocupes, siempre supe que al final estarían juntos.-dice mientras pasa un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Lo mismo dijo el padre Edward-ella se tensa por un momento, y luego suelta el aire.

-Se notaba el cariño entre ustedes. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Mamá puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro nena-dice mientras sigue doblando ropa y guardándola en la maleta.

-¿Por qué tú y Esme se pelearon? ¿De dónde salió tanto odio?-se queda tiesa, cierra los ojos y luego sigue como si nada.

-No… no quiero hablar de eso.

-Eso solo que…

-Bella déjalo sí, eso es el pasado, no vale la pena traerlo al presente.-Suelto el aire.

-Está bien.

Edward pasa por mí y ambos nos vamos rumbo a el hotel, veo a mi madre en la puerta despidiéndose, y me pregunto por qué no quiso decirme nada. Llegamos al hotel, Edward pide una suite, aunque yo le dije que era suficiente una habitación normal, después de todo solo serían unos días. Pero no quiso, dijo que nosotros merecíamos lo mejor. Acomodamos nuestras cosas y luego tomamos un baño en el jacuzzi, lo que me relajo, luego salimos y Edward pidió la cena, y un enorme helado de chocolate, y lo agradecí en verdad moría por ello. Después fuimos a dormir, él me abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre y yo me pegue a su pecho, pude dormir tranquila por fin.


	12. Comienzo de una nueva vida

**Edward Pov**

Durante las primeras horas que estuvimos en Forks me sentía un poco inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento, y cuando intente dormir sentí una desesperación por verla, algo estaba mal, no sabía qué pero tenía miedo, quería ir con ella y ver que todo estuviera bien, tal vez eso me calmaría.

Entonces cuando recibí su llamada, pude respirar tranquilo pero cuando la escuche sollozar el miedo volvió de golpe y aun más fuerte que antes, quería que nos viéramos y yo obviamente acepte, quería pasar a recogerla, pero ella se negó y me pidió que nos viéramos en el prado donde solíamos vernos cuando éramos unos niños escondiéndose de sus padres. Apenas colgué salí corriendo, necesitaba urgentemente tenerla entre mis brazos y secar sus lagrimas, cuidar de ella y no dejar que sufriera.

En cuanto llego y me abrazo la envolví en mis brazos, ella lloraba con sollozos fuertes que se escuchaban por toda el lugar, y yo la consolé, cuando escuche lo que Charlie pensaba hacerle, me dieron ganas de buscarlo y partirle la cara no eran solo los celos de pensar que ella hiciera su vida con otro, aunque eso me rompía el corazón de solo pensarlo, sino que también estaba el hecho de que la estaba subastando como una cosa, como si fuera un objeto más de su posesión, y eso no se lo pasaría por alto a nadie, ella no merecía que nadie la tratara de esa manera. La consolé y le prometí que todo estaría bien, y me juré a mí mismo que así sería, jamás la dejaría sola, ella era mi vida, y así tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra para ver sus ojos felices de nuevo, lo haría.

Cuando me conto lo del embarazo, no cabía en mi felicidad, íbamos a ser padres, un hijo mío y de Bella, ella parecía un poco miedosa, supongo que pensaba en cuál sería mi reacción pero por algo así nunca reaccionaria mal, para mí era un bendición, era un pequeña personita que nos uniría para siempre. Cuando le dije que estaba feliz por ello, ella también pareció ponerse de mejor animó.

Después de una extensa larga con mi padre logre que me ayudara con la situación que estaba pasando con Bella, él siempre era más comprensivo en todo aquello que tenía que ver con los Swan, mi madre no era mala, pero cuando se hablaba de los Swan ella solía ponerse muy tensa y prefería que ella no se enterara de lo mío con Bella, por lo menos hasta que no tuviera un salida para esto.

Al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque mi madre se molesto conmigo y con mi padre por la boda y por no habérselo comentado antes, pero cuando llegamos con Charlie no íbamos con la idea de una boda entre nosotros, pensaba hacerlo, pensaba pedírselo, después de todo tendríamos un hijo, pero no era así precisamente como lo haría, para mi suerte ese día mi padre me había dado el anillo de mi abuela, Elizabeth, me dijo que quería que se lo diera a la mujer que amara y con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, me lo dijo pensando en Bella y yo también pensé en ella. Así que cuando se dio el caso de que nos comprometiéramos yo quise hablar con Bella a solas, principalmente porque quería preguntárselo, no quería que su padre se lo diera como obligación, sí ella estaba de acuerdo lo haríamos sino, buscaría otra forma, pero no lo obligaría a nada.

La lleve a un hotel a pasar nuestros últimos días en Forks, no quería volver a separarme de ella, y tenerla entre mis brazos y sobando su vientre me sentía tranquilo y sentía que mis brazos eran como un campo de fuerza, como sí nadie pudiera tocarla o lastimarla, yo cuidaba de ella y de mi hijo.

A la mañana siguiente se le notaba de mucho mejor animó, me sonreí y sus ojos brillaban, me sentía en un paraíso, no teníamos que escondernos más, podía llevarla a todos lados y tomarla de la mano, besarla ante todos, que notaran que era mía y que nadie podría quitármela nunca.

Hoy se dio a conocer nuestro compromiso en las noticias, y de pronto todo el mundo nos buscaba, los reporteros estaban a las afueras de nuestros departamentos, esto era lo bueno de Forks, era un lugar tan apartado de la sociedad que nadie pensaría nunca en buscarnos aquí. Nosotros estábamos tranquilos, pasando un buen tiempo, juntos como hace tiempo no podíamos hacerlo, libremente.

**Bella Pov**

Era feliz con mi vida ahora, él estaba a mi lado y teníamos un futuro, juntos. Hoy regresaríamos a nuestros departamentos, bueno en realidad nos mudaríamos a su departamento porque era más espacioso y quedaba cerca de la universidad, ese era otro punto, no habíamos hablado de ello pero quería hablar con él, decidí hacerlo en cuanto estuviéramos en nuestra casa, para poder hablarlo tranquilos.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que entrar por el ascensor del estacionamiento, pues la entrada estaba abarrotada de reporteros que buscaban "la primera foto de la pareja" dios están locos, solo es un boda de dos personas que se aman como cualquier otro par de personas normales.

Al fin podíamos estar tranquilos y hablar muchas cosas. Nos recostamos en el sillón, en especial porque yo estaba muy cansada por el vuelo y el viaje hasta aquí. Él estaba recostado en la agarradera del sillón y yo entre sus piernas, él pasaba sus manos por mi vientre que era muy poco visible, pero por alguna razón le gustaba hacer eso, y no me quejaba, me gustaba verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía que planeaba nuestro futuro o algo así y me encantaba que le hablara a nuestro hijo.

-Edward-lo llame.

-Sí.

-Yo quería hablar sobre la universidad.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Edward creo que dejaré la universidad este semestre.

-¿Pero porqué?

-Bueno, yo, saque cuentas y creo que tengo 2 meses de embarazo, y cuando volvamos a clases tendré 3 y medio, cuando cumpla 7 meses estaré muy grande, y bueno… cuando mi madre estuvo embarazada de mí, tuvo complicaciones, y yo tengo miedo que me pase algo parecido y no quiero arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo.

-Nena, no creo que algo así nos pase.

-Es solo que no quiero que nada le pase Ed. Y quiero pasar sus primero s meses con él y si ahora sigo, lo que pasara es que tendré que salir a mediados del semestre y solo habrá sido un año perdido.

-Pero nena, no te arrepentirás luego, es solo que no quiero que después sientas que no pudiste segur con tus estudios por mí o…

-Edward nunca pensaría nunca eso. Te juro que nada me haría arrepentirme de cuidar a nuestro hijo.

-Sí es lo que quieres, sabes que te apoyo. Mientras tú estés seguro yo te apoyaré al cien por ciento.

-Gracias Ed.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo quieres ir a hablar con Ross y Em para decirles todo?

-Bueno que te parece mañana, tenemos poco tiempo.

-Sí, es verdad. Mañana será. Ahora mi hermosa y sexy prometida a la cama.

-Tengo…mmm… un antojo.

-Y ¿Cuál es?

-Quiero un pizza, con anchoas y extra queso, y un helado de…

-Chocolate-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que listo, por eso te amo.

-Por listo o porque te compro chocolate.

-Un poco de ambas.-le digo con una sonrisa, mientras me hinco entre sus piernas mirándolo a la cara, él me sonríe tiernamente y enreda sus brazos en mi cintura, mientras yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello.

-Te amo-me dijo, y me dio un beso.

-Te amo-nos miramos a los ojos un rato, hasta que me sonrió cuando escucho mi estomago gruñir.

-Creo que nuestro hijo tiene hambre y es mi obligación darles de comer a ambos así que, mientras yo voy a comprar todo tú te pondrás cómoda y me esperas en la cama-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja-con este hermoso vestido-dijo mientras seguía bajando por mi cuello con besos-que me vuelve loco.

-Edward-dije en un gemido, entonces me dio una nalgada y yo grite por la sorpresa-¡Oye!-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Anda nena, primero que nada te daré de comer y después podemos hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Pero prométeme que iras y vendrás rápido.

-Te lo prometo ahora ve a descansar un rato.

-Está bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejor que nunca, de un día para otro nuestra vida cambio pero ahora no me quejaba, era feliz, más que en toda mi vida.


	13. Charlie

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que las cosas tomaron su lugar, Edward era el esposo más sobreprotector y tierno de todo el mundo, nuestra boda fue sencilla pero hermosa, con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos, mi vientre estaba plano en ese momento y lo agradecí mentalmente pues no quería que todos pensaran que solo nos casábamos por el embarazo, la gente suele ser muy cruel cuando se entera de esas cosas.

Ed y yo tomamos una sencilla luna de miel durante dos semanas en Londres, un lugar maravilloso, él había iniciado el nuevo semestre y yo me di de baja, aunque él intento en varias ocasiones convencerme de que no lo hiciera pues era mi carrera y mis estudios, pero yo no quería eso, para mí lo más importante era mi hijo y que estuviera sano, así que haría cualquier cosa para que él no corriera ningún riesgo.

Ahora mi barriga era muy grande a mi parecer, pero según Edward seguía viéndome hermosa y sexy, aunque eso no me importaba yo amaba mi enorme vientre porque ahí dentro crecía nuestro hijo, amaba cuando me levantaba y encontraba a Edward temprano en un fin de semana y hablando con nuestro hijo, eran tan dulce, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por nosotros, hoy por fin sabríamos que sería nuestro hijo, una niña o un niño, la verdad no nos importaba mucho el sexo si no que no dijeran que estaba sano y bien, pero no puedo mentir sentía nervios por saber que sería.

Nos sentamos en las sillas afuera del consultorio, él parecía ansioso siempre era lo mismo cuando veníamos aquí, él parecía miedoso ante la idea de que algo no anduviera bien, pero siempre salía feliz y alegre mirando las fotos del ultrasonido, embobado con la imagen de nuestro hijo, entonces la secretaria nos llamo para que pasáramos, entramos tomados de la mano y la doctora me dijo que me cambiara para empezar con el ultrasonido, me puse la bata azul y salí a tomar mi lugar en la camilla levemente inclinada, primero puso un gel frío en mi vientre cosa que me hizo estremecer, pero ya me había acostumbrado, Ed tomo mi mano y me miro sonriendo.

-Bien aquí esta-dijo la doctora sacándonos de nuestro ensueño-esta es su cabecita, sus brazos y sus piernas, está muy grande y saludable, perfecto para su tiempo de gestación.

Ambos miramos la pantalla, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y Edward la limpio y me dio un beso en la frente, yo sonreí.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo?-dijo la doctora mirándonos sonriendo. Gire mi rostro para mirar a Edward y ambos asentimos, sentía que si hablaba se me iba a romper la voz y lloraría de felicidad.

-Ok, aquí está. Es… una nena.-dijo mirándonos sonriente-Felicidades, ahora los dejo solos.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, y Edward dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas, yo igual pero en mí ya era normal, sonreíamos como tontos, y mirábamos la pantalla, ya quería tener a mi hija en mis brazos, abrazarla y besar su rostro, los ojos de Edward tenían un brillo intenso y hermoso, me beso con delicadeza.

-Es tan extraño amar a alguien a quien aun no eh visto, pero así es mi Bella, la amo tano como amo a su madre-dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo sonreí no cabía en mí, era un momento tan intimo y hermoso que no podía hacer más que sonreír.

-Créeme Edward nosotras también te amamos.

-Quiero decírselo a todo el mundo, quiero que nuestros padres lo sepan y que se enteren de lo feliz que soy con ustedes a mi lado.

-Deberíamos decírselo a todos entonces.

-Sí, los llamaremos al llegar a casa.

-Eso será divertido, verte llamar a todos tus conocidos para contárselo.

-Le contaré a todos Bella, a todos.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Salimos del consultorio con las fotos y el video de nuestra nena, él como siempre iba mirando las fotos con una sonrisa soñadora, como si la imaginara en su mente, lo amaba tanto, cuando lo conocí era un chico tan diferente a lo que es ahora, pero siempre fue el ser más tierno y dulce del mundo conmigo, siempre será mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amante, el hombre que me vuelve loca y me altera los nervios, el chico que me hace sonrojar y sonreír cada que actúa como un niño, lo amo y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra casa, si nuestra casa, ambos vendimos los apartamentos y compramos una casa grande y con un hermoso jardín en un área perfecta, era mi hogar. En fin en cuanto llegamos Edward comenzó a marcar números primero a sus padres, me sorprendió que Esme se emocionara tanto, Carlisle nos felicito y nos dijo que en cuanto naciera estarían aquí para conocerla, luego Edward llamo a mi casa, pero nadie contesto, entonces llamo al teléfono celular de René, ella contesto enseguida, mientras hablaba emocionado con ella, yo subí a cambiarme por algo más cómodo, termine de cambiarme y más que nada por curiosidad levante la bocina del teléfono, esta vez Edward hablaba con Charlie, pero sonaba serio, entonces escuche algo que me rompió el corazón.

-Edward, lo siento pero no acepto eso, mi primer nieto no puede ser una mujer.

-Charlie…-Edward sonaba serio y hasta enojado.

-No. Mi empresa no será dirigida por una mujer, así que esa niña será dada en adopción en cuanto nazca-eso me dejo en shock, me deje caer en el suelo, pero con el teléfono aun en mi oído.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Tú decide Edward, pero si esa niña no desaparece en cuanto nazca, yo me encargare de que lo haga antes de.

-Esta amenazándome.

-Es una advertencia. Solo piensa que si la niña no llega a nacer no solo la perderás a ella si no también a Isabella.-mis ojos estaban rojos, no quería llorar pues ellos me escucharían pero estaba rota, él, el hombre que decía ser mi padre, era un ser despreciable y horrible, prefería la muerte de su nieta y la mía a tener una heredera mujer. De pronto solo había un silencio en el teléfono.-Bien Edward creo que tomaste una decisión Isabella y tu hija, dalas….

-No, esperé. Yo hablare con Bella-eso me dolió Edward enserio estaba pensando las opciones, dios si pensaba hablar conmigo era porque estaba dispuesto a dar en adopción a nuestra hija, yo colgué el teléfono, y abrace mi vientre, llorar no me servía, sentía un hueco en el estomago, no lo iba a permitir, no me iban a alejar de ella, no me iba a arrebatar a mi hija, ni Charlie ni Edward ni nadie.

Tome una maleta que estaba guardada en el closet, y comencé a meter mi ropa en ella, entonces la desde el closet escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me importo, yo me largaba de aquí, nada que dijera me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Bella… ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que me voy.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar con una persona como tú.

-Bella ¿de qué hablas?

-De que lo escuche todo, escuche todo lo que te dijo Charlie, lo sé, piensan separarme de mi hija y eso no lo voy a soportar, me largo.

-No. Bella mírame.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión Edward así que ni lo intentes.-entonces el tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacía sí, me pego lo más que pudo a él pues mi vientre quedaba en medio, me miraba a los ojos, puso sus manos sobre mi vientre haciendo que me tensara ante su tacto, él sonrió, sabe lo que hace cada que me toca.

-Nena, tú enserio crees que yo podría separarme de nuestra hija, de mantenerme al margen de su vida, de dejar que alguien más le de lo que yo quiero darle, mi amor, mis cuidados, dios quiero levantarme en medio de la noche a dormirla, quiero verte alimentarla, quiero estar ahí en cada momento de su vida, quiero ser el padre más celoso de todos, nena, jamás podría alejarme de ella, pero más que nada, jamás podría alejarla de ti, eres su madre.

-Pero yo…

-Sé lo que escuchaste, pero yo tengo todo planeado, nena, solo confía en mí, quiero que termines de guardar tus cosas, yo en un momento armo mi maleta, nos vamos.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

-Solo confía y termina eso, mientras yo hago algunas llamadas.

-Pero Edward…

-Nena, por favor tenemos poco tiempo, tú misma lo escuchaste me amenazo con lastimarlas, no voy a correr riesgos. Ahora solo termina con tu maleta, yo aré lo mismo en un momento, solo necesito hacer unas llamadas. Te prometo que estarán bien.

-Por lo menos me dirás a donde vamos.

-Te contaré todo en cuanto estén a salvo.

-Edward tú le dijiste que la daríamos en adopción, no tenemos por qué correr.

-Estoy seguro que Charlie no se trago ese cuento. Ahora por favor solo termina con eso, te contaré todo, pero ahora no.

-Está bien.

Él salió del cuarto y yo termine de armar la maleta, decidí hacer la suya también y hasta empaque toda la ropa que habíamos comprado para nuestra nena, no sé pero sentía que no íbamos a regresar a casa en mucho tiempo, tal vez mi nena no naciera aquí, mejor prevenir.

Cuando Edward volvió, me dijo que me tranquilizara que todo estaría bien, pero aun así mis nervios estaban muy alterados, él me prometió que estaríamos bien pero sentía que Charlie nos vigilaba como si en cuanto saliera me fuera a lastimar o cualquier cosa.

-Bella, sé que sonara paranoico pero creo que Charlie debe tener a alguien vigilándonos, así que en cuanto salgamos quiero que parezcas triste, que parezca que te llevaré a firmar un papel donde darás a nuestra hija en adopción, y también distante conmigo como enojada. Él no puede saber que nos vamos.

-Está bien.

Por suerte el auto estaba en la cochera así que metimos las maletas sin miedo a que alguien nos viera. Pero en cuanto salimos puse mi mejor faceta de dolida y deprimida, mis mejillas tenían lagrimas secas y mis ojos levemente hinchados, así que no era muy difícil, Edward parecía nervioso, miraba a nuestro alrededor, pero no le culpo yo también estaba muerta de miedo. Ahí dejaba mi hogar, mi nueva vida, nuevamente Charlie arruino mi felicidad, aunque mientras tuviera a Edward y a mi hija conmigo estaría bien.

**Charlie Pov**

-James, los viste.

-Sí señor, salieron de la casa.

-Y.

-La chica parecía haber llorado, y estaba como triste y enojada con el chico, y él parecía enojado y nervioso.

-Bien, los seguiste.

-Sí pero los perdí en el centro.

-No importa, supongo que con lo que viste es suficiente. Al parecer Cullen sabe seguir órdenes.

-Está bien señor.


	14. René

**Edward Pov**

Sabía que debía sacar a Bella del país sin que nadie lo notara, Charlie no me da confianza y sé que no nos dejara así como así, lo primordial era que mi Bella y nuestra hija estuvieran en un lugar a salvo de ese hombre. Llame a un viejo amigo llamado Jasper, él tiene a su mando la empresa automotriz "Brandon" la maneja junto con su esposa Alice Brandon pero ella está ausente por unos meses pues esta por tener a su primer hijo, en fin, su empresa ha florecido bastante y se volvió una de las mejores en su campo, le pedí prestado su avión privado para poder salir de aquí, mi primera idea fue llamar a Carlisle pero en cuanto Charlie notara movimiento alguno de su parte él se daría cuenta de que todo salió a la luz y no quiero que cumpla su promesa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, ella estaba muy asustada y confundida lo notaba en su postura, tome su mano fuertemente entre las mías y las bese, ella subió la mirada hacía mí, le sonreí forzadamente, quería que estuviera tranquila por el bien de nuestra pequeña, ella me abrazo fuertemente y yo la envolví entre mis brazos. Tome su mano y la lleve hasta el avión donde ambos nos iríamos a Brasil donde tomaríamos una lancha que nos llevaría hasta la Isla Esme, era un lugar alejado y casi desconocido a las afueras de Brasil, mi padre se la regalo a mi madre en uno de sus aniversarios, ahí podríamos mantenernos escondidos por un tiempo por lo menos hasta que nuestra hija estuviera con nosotros y pudiera protegerlas a amabas. Cuando el avión despego pude sentirme más tranquilo, mi Bella se acomodo en mi hombro soltó un leve sollozo, yo la abrace y la jale hasta que quedo sentada sobre mi regazo. Durante el vuelo mientras ella tomaba una siesta llame a Carlisle y le conté todo, aunque le pedí que no hiciera nada que hiciera alterar a Charlie, era muy peligroso por ahora, pero le pedí que llamara a la mujer que cuidaba la casa a donde nos dirigíamos y pidiera la abastecieran de comida y todo lo necesario para una estancia agradable.

-Tranquila mi amor-sobe su espalda-van a estar bien, yo cuidaré de ustedes dos.

-Edward…

-Shhh, tranquila bebé, estaremos bien.

Al final de una larga noche ella se quedo dormida, yo la miraba dormir y puedo decir que era de los momentos más hermosos que podía haber, en mis brazos ella estaba protegida, yo no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo enzima. Alrededor de la una de la mañana llegamos a Brasil, la desperté dulcemente y ambos bajamos del avión, y tomamos un taxi rumbo al muelle donde nos esperaba la lancha para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Después de un par de horas más llegamos a la Isla Esme, ayude a Bella a bajar de la lancha y mientras ella iba dentro de la casa yo baje el equipaje, entre a la casa y deje las maletas en la sala, subí hasta la habitación donde encontré a mi dulce Bella sentada en la cama con las manos en su vientre, yo la mire desde el umbral del cuarto.

-Tranquila nena, tu papi no dejara que nada te pase.

-Nunca-le dije entrando y sentándome frente a ella en la cama, puse mi mano sobre su vientre, amaba tocarlo me recordaba que ahí dentro estaba nuestra hija, que ahí estaba el fruto de nuestro amor. Sonreí levemente y tome la mano de mi Bella con mi mano libre.

-Edward tengo miedo.

-No, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

-Pero y sí Charlie nos encuentra….

-Eso no pasará, yo no dejaré que las lastime y mucho menos que nos separé.

-Confió en ti Edward.

Nos abrazamos y nos acomodamos a dormir, puse mis manos sobre su vientre y comencé a sobarlo, nuestra hija estaba ahí, sonreí por ese pensamiento. Al despertar al día siguiente con ella entre mis brazos, el mejor despertar que podía imaginar.

-Edward, necesito ir al baño-sonreí, y la solté-Gracias.

Entro al baño y mientras yo me levante. Entonces ella salió del baño y la mire, se veía tan linda y sexy con su camisón que le quedaba arriba de la mitad del muslo, era de color azul, no supe en qué momento de la noche se cambio pero se veía tan linda. Me acerque a ella y la rodee por la cintura pegándola a mí.

-Te vez hermosa-ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Gracias-dice casi en un susurro.

-Ya no estés preocupada nena-le dije mientras pasaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, cuando note que aunque sonreía había un poco de preocupación escondida detrás de esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-No lo estoy, más que nada estoy alterada.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, pero no te das cuenta que todo y todos siempre están en nuestra, siempre que estamos por ser felices completamente algo nos hace escondernos o huir…-entonces un sollozo salió de su garganta, puso su mano sobre su boca, yo la abrace más fuerte a mi pecho sobando su espalda.

-Tranquila mi amor, te prometo que pronto estaremos en casa y dejaremos de huir, tendremos a nuestra nena y la llevaremos a nuestro hogar, en cuanto esto se acabe no volveremos a pasar por esto.

-Pero…como crees que esto va a terminar… Edward conozco a mi padre no se rendirá hasta que se cumplan sus órdenes.

-Shhh, no permitiré que nada les pase. Las amo demasiado daría mi vida por ustedes.

-Te amo.

Nos besamos por un rato, era un beso dulce intentando transmitirnos tranquilidad, demostrarnos que estábamos juntos para cualquier cosa, había tantos sentimientos que de un momento a otro estábamos en la cama de nuevo besándonos, quería hacerle el amor dulcemente, generalmente éramos apasionados, pero ahora quería hacerla sentir segura entre mis brazos.

**René Pov**

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, las señora que se encarga de la casa se había marchado hacía una hora y solo me encontraba yo así que baje a la sala a contestar.

-Hola.

-Buenas noches habla Carlisle Cullen.

-Carlisle-un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no podía hablar con él, aun después de todos estos años aun me duele-Buenas noches, en qué te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno René quería hablar contigo sobre un tema bastante delicado.

A partir de ahí mi corazón parecía haberse detenido, no podía creer lo que me decía era como una pesadilla, siempre creí que Charlie de una u otra amaba a nuestra hija pero cuando escuche todo lo que Carlisle decía me derrumbe, no sabía donde había quedado ese hombre con el que me case, pero se acabo no pienso dejar que lastime más a mi hija, Charlie sabrá lo que puede hacer una madre por sus hijos.


End file.
